


Acid Washed Dress Robes

by CassadyFlies



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassadyFlies/pseuds/CassadyFlies
Summary: Maybe it's the pressure of all these high-society social events, maybe it's being a young adult in this world, or maybe it's just him. Albus Potter struggles with drug abuse and recovery as he weaves his way around parents and Scorpius, who is confronting family issues of his own.





	1. Alcohol

“This is some sort of party?” Albus was standing in the sitting room, begrudgingly allowing his mother to fuss over his robes.

“Some sort, yeah.” His dad was sitting at the table, already drained from the socializing they had yet to do. “More of a networking opportunity I think. Political something or other.” He was gazing off into the distance like he was imagining war rather than what promised to be a rather elegant get-together.

“How come I have to go?” Albus wriggled away when his mother tried to fix his collar. “I don’t want to talk to Mr. Malfoy’s friends.”

“You go to Malfoy Manor all the time, why are you complaining?” James marched down the stairs awkwardly, apparently not understanding how to walk in dress robes. “It should be perfect for you, your little Slytherin snake den full of Slytherins and… snakes, I suppose.”

Albus shook his head. “That the best you got?”

James shrugged. “I could make gay jokes.”

“Spare me.”Albus sighed, smoothing his robes one last time and half heartedly attempting to make his hair look like he’d at least brushed it. He did brush it, incidentally, it just wasn’t showing. “But really, is there a reason we have to go?”

“Malfoy invited you,” Harry grumbled, giving a pleading look to Ginny, who shook her head.

“You’re going so you can meet all the other children.” She scanned James up and down, grimaced, and gave up.

“Children…” Albus frowned at the word. He was nineteen in three weeks, it had been quite a while since someone had called him a child.

“You know what I mean.” Ginny beamed as Lily trotted in, looking like the picture of grace in her pink dress. “You look lovely, dear. Now, Albus, you’re going to behave.” She cast a stern glance his direction. “I want you to try to make friends. Don’t just disappear somewhere with Scorpius, you need to show that you care.”

Albus didn’t respond. He knew the reason they wanted him along. Now that Harry Potter was high up the chain of command at the ministry, Harry Potter needed to finally claim his Slytherin son. It looked good, Albus figured, to the politicians, most of whom were Slytherins themselves. Look, Harry Potter is middle of the road. Harry Potter isn’t so different from us. Harry Potter must have done something right, one of his kids turned out conservative, so it seems. He’s a Slytherin, so he’s a conservative. That’s how it works. Albus was trying not to be bitter, but it was sort of difficult not to be, seeing as how his friendship with Draco Malfoy’s son was suddenly a point of interest, and a valuable political tool. He was trying not to be bitter- it wasn’t his dad’s fault. It’s not like he wanted to play political games, it was just becoming more and more required.

When the family was finally ready to disapparate, Albus was ready to call it a night. He felt like he’d run a marathon, and his dad looked the same. 

The air changed texture when they arrived at Malfoy Manor. Like an enchantment was making it a perfect 23 or so degrees, with just the right amount of humidity. Come to think of it, there probably was such an enchantment. The gates swung open to let them in, and Albus and Harry quickly fell behind the rest of their family, subconsciously trying to stay outdoors for as long as possible. It couldn’t last, and the high arch of the entryway opened grandly, announcing them as the Potter family to the stares of every millionaire in the room.

Speaking of millionaires, Scorpius came dashing around the corner and nearly tripped over his feet trying to slow down when his aunt shot him a look of warning. “Sorry! Okay. Sorry. I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat and corrected his posture. “Mr. and Mrs. Potter, welcome to our home.” He shook Harry’s hand, then Ginny’s, and nodded to each of the Potter children. “Please, follow me to the grand ballroom, my father would like to greet you himself.”

Albus tried not to laugh. He  _ did _ try. He failed. “What are you doing?”

Scorpius shifted his weight, apparently debating whether or not to break character. He let out a strangled sound of frustration and sighed, relaxing his rigid stance. “I’m trying to be polite. It’s not working, is it?” He averted his eyes from Albus’ parents, trying at least to look respectful. “Do you- ah, I mean… I’m…”

Albus schooled his expression, not wanting to cause the poor kid any more stress. “It’s okay, just follow your script.”

Scorpius looked at him gratefully before snapping back into his role. “Please, follow me.”

The grand ballroom was just down the hall. The doors stood open, spilling golden light onto the flagstone. Inside, people were milling about sampling food and wine. Scorpius’ father stood in the middle of it all, chatting with ancient wizards with a carefully placed expression of polite interest. It broke a bit when the Potter family approached him.

A very short and round wizard dressed in red guffawed happily, glass of wine in hand. Albus thought he looked like a mushroom. The man shook Harry’s hand, introducing himself as Albertus Magnus. “Very good to make your acquaintance, Mr. Potter. This is my lovely wife Amanita, too lovely for me, don’t you think?” He chortled, looking his wife up and down. She was indeed beautiful. She had golden hair set in intricate plaits that curled just above her shoulders, delicate features, and was probably still in her thirties. “Give us a twirl, Amanita, there’s a good girl.” He nodded proudly, and turned his gaze to Ginny.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Draco shot Harry a look that stated very clearly,  _ say something now, idiot. _

“Ah! Yes, right. This is Ginny, she’s my wife.” He tilted his head at her.

Albus watched as a flicker of annoyance crossed Draco’s features. “Ginevra Potter, Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the  _ Daily Prophet.”  _ He paused, allowing Albertus Magnus to kiss her hand, a gesture Ginny didn’t seem to appreciate at all. Draco ignored it. “The three Potter children; James Potter the second, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna.”

“Very nice to meet you all.” Albertus Magnus smiled warmly, shaking James’ then Albus’ hand. Skipping over Lily, Albertus gently shoved his wife forward to talk to Ginny while he focussed his attention on Harry. “Of course, I know the famous story of Harry Potter,” he chuckled. “Very impressive, of course, very impressive. Only natural you should be heading the Auror department. Ever thought of making a bid for Minister?”

“I’ve…” Harry looked strapped for words. “I’ve… that’s not my goal, no, I very much enjoy my work with the Aurors.”

Albertus seemed a bit put out. “What a shame, I’d like to see you in that seat.” He regained his smile and turned to James. “And James Potter! How good to see you out in the world, getting to know all the movers and shakers, so to speak. What are your plans, son? Where do you see yourself going?”

Albus smirked as he watched James struggle for a response. “I… I like making things and stuff, so… I dunno, I figure I’ll just work in my uncle's joke shop for a bit.”

The expression on Draco’s face was too much. Albus had to turn away so as not to laugh.

Scorpius tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, “He won’t talk to you, you can probably slip away.”

Albus nodded furtively and took a step back.

“Wait, what should I do?” Lily whispered, looking to Scorpius in stunned desperation.

Scorpius grimaced apologetically. “You’re expected to stay with your mother and make small talk with the ladies. James has to stay with your father, tell him to say he’s thinking about postgraduate school or something. Don’t tell the truth, they don’t want to hear it.”

Lily scowled. “How come Albus gets to leave?”

Scorpius looked a bit surprised, like he was confused why he had to explain. “You’re the dowry and James is the heir. Albus doesn’t matter, he’s not expected to do anything.”

“I’m the  _ what  _ and  _ excuse you?!”  _ She fumed, the tips of her ears turning red.

“I…” Scorpius shrunk under her gaze. “It’s just that… You know.”

They didn’t.

Scorpius stared at the ground. “You’re supposed to be given away. To some other Pureblood family.”

Lily huffed. “I’m not a pureblood.”

Scorpius’ eyes widened. “Shh! Don’t- just… don’t say that out loud. I know you’re not, and they know you’re not, but your father’s famous and powerful so they’re sort of… giving you permission. To be Pureblood, that is.”

“That’s disgusting.” Lily flushed deeper, anger contracting her eyebrows.

Scorpius just shrugged. “It’s how it is. It’s already… I… You’re already going to be treated differently because you’re poor-”

“We’re not,” Lily interjected.

“Well…” Scorpius looked around pointedly at their surroundings. “James is going to have to learn a trade, isn’t he? He’s not just going to take over his father’s accounts like I am. If you were like us, only Albus would be presumed to learn a trade. You would be married off to some surname with money. That’s just how it is. Or… it’s how it is for them. For us.”

“I hate that.”

“Everyone does.” Scorpius shrugged and tugged on Albus’ arm. “Let’s go.”

Albus gave Lily an apologetic look and politely excused himself from the conversation. Nobody noticed.

Scorpius stopped several times on their way out of the grand ballroom to greet guests and exchange names with various people around the room. Albus felt like he was invisible. Nobody so much as looked at him. It was great.

Once they were free, Scorpius sighed with relief and leaned against a wall. “Good. I can relax for a minute. Almost everyone on the guest list is here, I shouldn’t have to do this much longer. Then I can come find you.”

Albus frowned. “Come find me? Where am I supposed to go?”

Scorpius glanced down the hall. “If you wouldn’t mind being with the other second sons, I can introduce you to them. Otherwise you can go to my bedroom, that should be empty.”

Albus must have looked as annoyed as he felt, because Scorpius defended himself.

“I can’t just leave, I’m supposed to stand by my dad. He’s already being lenient by letting me walk on my own, I at least have to greet the guests.” He looked at Albus pleadingly. “Half an hour more, tops.”

Albus nodded. It was better than being with the high society. He remembered suddenly, “Oh, I’m supposed to meet the other children.”

Scorpius smiled encouragingly. “Good! I’ll introduce you. They’re mostly fine, you might tolerate them alright.”

With that glowing recommendation in mind, Albus followed Scorpius down the hall. Down some stairs, around a few corners and out of the way, a small library was tucked between a dense row of angry looking portraits with blond hair. Albus looked around. He’d never been in that part of the manor before.

“Is this the Potter boy, then?” One of them sniffed. “Not much to look at, is he?”

Albus scowled at it, trying not to get offended by a portrait.

“No, no, this is the other one,” a bony woman in an ornate frame looked over her spectacles. “The good Slytherin one.”

“Is that so?” The first hummed his appreciation. “Well, I suppose a good one can come out of mudbloods every now and then.” He smiled tightly like Albus was supposed to feel complimented.

“Mudbloods, is it now?” A grouchy looking man with a long nose and sharp edges glowered behind glasses so thick they blurred out his eyes. “In my day we called them Muggle Scum. Changing tradition to accommodate this filth. From whom did you steal your magic, eh ‘Mudblood’ boy?”

Albus didn’t respond and stalked through the door, refusing to acknowledge them.

“Sorry, my family’s rather unfriendly.” Scorpius looked far more upset than Albus was. He couldn’t meet his eyes.

Albus shrugged. “I live with a portrait like that. Ever thought of putting curtains over them? It’s what we do.”

“I’ll mention it to my father.” Scorpius rubbed his eyes, exhaustion rounding his shoulders. “Oh.” The two became aware of the handful of silent eyes staring at them from various lounging locations around the library. “Hello, everyone.” He gestured awkwardly at Albus. “Albus Potter, second son of Harry Potter. Ah… to James Potter the second. You all… you all know what Mr. Potter does, so I guess I don’t have to explain.”

A murmur of interest rose from the room. Albus waved. “Hi.”

Scorpius bit his lip, eyes flicking between the room and Albus. “I… Okay. I guess…”

“You can go.” Albus released him, and Scorpius nodded shortly before dashing away.

A lanky young man with light brown hair cropped tightly at his shoulders stood. He spoke with what sounded like an Italian accent. “Albus Potter. Anthony Aspergillus, son of Timothy Aspergillus, nice to make your acquaintance.”

Albus shook his extended hand. “Er- yeah. Yeah, good to meet you.”

Anthony smiled broadly. “First time at one of the Malfoy parties, eh? Bored yet?”

“Entirely.” Albus smiled weakly. “I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do.”

Anthony clapped him on the shoulder. “Lot of the younger child, you don’t have to do anything. Good, isn’t it?”

Albus shrugged. “Beats what James is doing.”

The other people in the room nodded wholeheartedly.

“That it does, mate.” Anthony gestured for Albus to sit, then plopped down next to him. “You’re on the circuit now.” He chewed on a fingernail. “So you’ll get to know everyone here. I’m sure you know some of us already.”

Albus looked around. A few of his housemates caught his eye and he grimaced. Great. It was going to be hard to make friends when a large portion of the group already hated him. He wished Scorpius would come back.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Solomon Zabini, a Slytherin one year ahead of Albus. They’d never really spoken. In fact, Albus was a bit surprised to hear his voice.

“What do you mean?” Albus scowled at him. “I was invited.” What a strange question. “Better question, what are  _ you  _ doing here? I come here all the time.”

“I’ve never seen you at one of these events before.” He rose from his place in an armchair, and Albus stood to match him.

“I’ve never seen you at Malfoy Manor before,” Albus countered, suddenly feeling the need to prove himself.

“This is my first time here.” Zabini looked around. “Not bad, but I do wish we could leave this library without being forced to join the party, it smells of mothballs in here.”

Albus began putting things together, and a feeling of dread washed over him. “So, I’m going to have to go to more of these? And not at Scorpius’ house?”

Zabini nodded. “Welcome to high society.” He sat back down, sighing dramatically. “I come to at least one of these atrocities per month.”

Albus’ stomach dropped. One per month? That was going to get very old very quickly. He already felt like he’d been there for hours. “That’s…”

“We make it fun, though,” Anthony said, picking up a bottle from its hiding spot and putting it on the table. “We have our own parties.”

Slowly, Albus smiled. So, they weren’t going to be stuffy like their parents. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he feared. “Okay, I’m game.”

“Speaking of,” Zabini waved everyone over to the tea table. “Let’s play.”

“Play?” Albus sat down at the table, nervous at the sudden shift in the mood.

“It’s a bit childish,” a young man Albus recognized as Josiah Nott said. Nott was a year Albus’ minor, and he was often the subject of Albus and Scorpius’ silent spite. He was an outspoken blood supremacist, and often talked about the day he’d reform the Knights of Walpurgis.

“Yeah, it’s just that nobody asked your opinion, Nott,” Anthony shot. Albus instantly gained some respect for him. Anthony seemed to notice, because he cast Albus a wild grin and poured him a drink.

Albus wasn’t exactly a stranger to alcohol, but he’d never gotten drunk in the way they did that night. Drinking games. Games for drinking. Games as an excuse to saturate their blood with alcohol.

“I never dated a Gryffindor,” someone announced. Nobody drank.

“I never had a one night stand.” Several people around the table raised their glasses in smug salute.

“I never woke up in a different house than I fell asleep in.” One of them looked sternly at another, who drank sheepishly.

Albus didn’t really understand the game. It’s not like you had to tell the truth, nobody was enforcing anything. It seemed like a loosely stitched idea at best.

“You  _ do  _ have to tell the truth,” Anthony frowned at him, and Albus realized he’d spoken aloud. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. “Watch.” He turned to Nott. “I never cried in public after getting dumped.”

Shock flashed across Nott’s features before he managed to get control of himself. He gripped the edge of the table tightly, but was unable to resist the compulsion to drink to that.

Albus laughed. “Are you serious, Nott? Ha.” He smirked with Anthony. “So, why does that happen?”

“Veritaserum,” Anthony explained as he pulled a small vial from within his robes. “Don’t worry, it’s not that much. It wears off within two minutes if you don’t keep drinking it.

Albus took the vial from him, inspecting it briefly before handing it back. “I gotta say, I’m a bit nervous now.”

Anthony elbowed him. “Oh yeah? What have you got to hide?”

Something shuddered through Albus’ brain, and the urge to answer overwhelmed him. “I-I, once I-I-” He struggled to keep himself from talking.

“Ah, shit, sorry. Don’t answer.” Albus relaxed as Anthony laughed. “I forgot. I’m drunk. Forgive me.” He was cracking up, head in his hands.

His laughter was contagious. Albus laughed with him, and the tension was diffused. Anthony was alright. Nott, on the other hand, was glowering with terrifying intensity. It made Albus a bit nervous. His nerves were realized when Nott leaned back, smirked, and raised his drink to Albus.

“I never had a wet dream about a friend.”

Several people around the table drank, choking on their own surprise. Albus was one of them, which shocked him into coughing back up the entire mouthful.

Nott sat back smugly.

Terrified, Albus tried to rationalize his way out of it. He hadn’t asked about a specific friend. He hadn’t even said best friend. It could mean anyone, nobody would think anything of it. Right? Right. He calmed his expression, though his heart was the speed of a hummingbird’s. It was fine. He willed himself to calm down. It was fine. It was fine. It was- people were staring at him. Why? Albus’ heart jump started again. It wasn’t his turn, was it? No. It wasn’t. So why-

His housemates. People who’d known him in school. Albus shrunk away from their gazes, unable to deny the fact that they knew. He’d only had one friend, hadn’t he? They knew that. Albus racked his brain for a name, any name, that could get him out of it.

Nott, still smirking, nodded his head towards the door. “Hello, Scorpius.”

Albus nearly gave himself whiplash turning to look. He scanned Scorpius’ features for any sign that he’d seen what had happened. He couldn’t find any, but he couldn’t prove a negative. “Hi, you’re back. Are you staying? We’re playing a game. I’ve never played before, it’s a little unnerving. Have you played this before? Do you know what this game is?” He was babbling, much to Nott’s amusement.

“Come join us, Scorpius, we were just talking about you.” He shot a look of defiance at Albus.

Albus felt like he was falling off a mountain. “We were just playing a game, not a great game, bit silly really. Delphini! Remember- no, Albus that’s not a good choice.” To his horror, he realized he still wasn’t able to lie. “Nevermind, Scorpius I was just- ugh shit I was just thinking about... Delphi and- shut up, that’s worse-” Albus grimaced, unable to keep the anxiety out of his voice. “Delphi and all of that shit we got up to back in school with her, remember? I didn’t mean I ever-”

Nott leaned over the table to announce, “I never fell in love with a schoolmate.”

Albus wanted to scream. His hand shot out for his glass and he drank. He slammed the glass back down nearly hard enough to break it. “Wow! What’s in this whiskey, huh? Pretty good, I think I’ll keep drinking.” He raised the glass to his lips again, hiding the deep flush on his cheeks as he quickly drained every drop. It hit him like a brick wall. All of the sudden, he was very clearly and very seriously drunk. He steadied himself against the tea table and struggled to make eye contact with Scorpius through his terror and inebriation.

Like a godsend, Anthony seemed to get what was going on. Discreetly, he flicked his wand in the direction of Nott’s throat, making him choke for a moment as he realized his voice was gone.

Scorpius looked concerned. “Are you okay?” He quickly strode across the room to stand ominously over the spot Albus was sitting. “I’ve never seen you drunk before.”

Horrified, Albus realized he still couldn’t lie. “Actually, I’m pretty far from okay. Nott decided to let his innate dickheadedness shine through his apathetic exterior, so now everybody-”

Heavy blunt force collided with Albus’ side. “Whoa, sorry!” Anthony spoke loudly. “Sorry, Albus that wasn’t something I wanted to do.”

Deep appreciation.

“So, Scorpius!” Anthony continued, speaking at a very high volume. “How’s the party going, mate? Going well? Party going well?” He didn’t pause for a response. “Great! That’s good. Are you done, then? Managed to wriggle away yet?” He laughed awkwardly as Albus regained his balance. “Good of your father to let you go, isn’t it?” Anthony’s expression shifted from forcedly good natured to horrified. “I guess it’s for the better since your social skills are shit, gods, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-” He fought against his own tongue and lost. “Guess a bunch of Purebloods would rather not think that Draco Malfoy could produce an asperg-Merlin, Albus, help. Is that why you walk funny, huh? Like you’ve taken a blow to the head. Does that have- I’m so so sorry!” He smacked his head down on the table. “Albus, help- but I suppose it’s important you make an appearance since your mother-”

“Why don’t we leave now, mate?!” Albus shouted over Anthony. “Getting a bit stuffy in here, isn’t it?!” He stood sharply and nearly blacked out. “Shit, I can’t… I’m way too drunk. Fuck you kindly, Nott, I’ll see you in he-... Hell is just an allegory the ancients invented to keep us in order. Once you’re dead, you’re dead. I won’t see you anywhere, but I assume you understood the sentiment. My father would certainly disagree, but he prefers to maintain the delusion that someday he’ll meet his parents in heaven.” Albus buried his face in his hands. “Merlin, this is embarrassing.”

“Did you all take veritaserum?” Scorpius looked completely befuddled.

A chorus of drunken voices responded, “Yes.”

Scorpius nodded slowly and took a deep breath. “I… okay. That’s… Okay.” He stared at his shoes. “I won’t talk to you for a bit, then. Want to go, Albus?”

“Yes, but I’m truly afraid of what all you’re going to put together-” A flash of pain.

“I’ll punch Nott in the face for you, Albus!” Anthony yelled, apparently having demonstrated such on Albus’ leg. “Hear that? I’m telling the truth! I’m gonna hit him and see if I can make him cry like that time his girlfriend dumped him in front of all of us at a Hallows Eve party!”

Albus stayed silent and followed as Scorpius led him from the room. He felt awful. Both from the excess of alcohol and the things they had said. Their footsteps echoed way too loud in the flagstone hallways, and Albus desperately wanted to fill the silence. At least it was beginning to fade. By the time they reached Scorpius’ bedroom, alcohol was overshadowing any bit of veritaserum that might have been left. He felt sick.

“Is it gone?” Scorpius’ expression was impassive.

“I’m not sure.” Albus frowned, trying to think of a test. “This is definitely a good night for me.” He nodded. “It’s gone.”

Scorpius took a deep breath and sat down on his bed with a sigh. “Good. I’ll try not to think about that too hard.”

“Thank you.” Relief and love bubbled up in Albus’ heart. “I’m sorry about that.” He looked around for a place to sit down, as standing was becoming too great a challenge. It felt a bit strange, but he conceded to sit on Scorpius’ bed next to him. It wasn’t strange, though, was it? They sat like that all the time. Right? Nothing felt normal.

“I’m not upset.” Scorpius shrugged, flopping down on his back. “It’s pretty hard to justify being offended by the truth.” He blinked up at Albus. “You’re pretty drunk, huh?”

“Right pissed.” Albus tried shutting his eyes to make the room stop spinning, but it only made things worse. “How much longer is the party? Am I gonna have time to sober up before I see my dad again?”

Scorpius checked his watch. “Ah… Well, you could always spend the night.”

“Okay.” Albus looked at his hands. They were a bit wobbly. “I might.”

“Actually, I think I still have some of your things here.” Scorpius glanced at his dresser cabinet. “Clothes and stuff.”

“Oh, okay.” Albus nodded, trying to remember why he felt anxious. “Brilliant. I mean… Yeah.”

They were silent for a long time. Albus wasn’t sure whether it was awkward or not, but regardless, he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“So, you just drank with them?” Scorpius looked nervous.

“Er- yeah.” Albus frowned. “Why?”

Scorpius shrugged and kicked his feet. “They get a little crazy sometimes.”

“Do they?” Albus laid down next to Scorpius, staring at the plaster of the ceiling. “How so?”

Scorpius took a deep breath. “You know, I’m not really sure. I always leave first. Sometimes they sneak out to the grounds and play battle tag. One time they set a topiary on fire. My dad just about had a fit.”

That actually sounded pretty fun. Albus smiled, imagining it. He figured he’d probably get an opportunity to join in at some point, assuming his dad was going to keep dragging him to things. “We just sat there,” Albus assured. “Playing drinking games.”

“Oh.” Scorpius stretched his arms over his head, popping his back. “Ah, I’m glad I get a break from the party. I’ll have to go back down and say goodbye as it’s ending, though.”

“Okay.” The silence returned, definitely awkward that time. Albus searched his brain for anything to say that would distract him from how horribly poisoned he felt, but his thoughts were too fuzzy to even remember proper English syntax, and it just got worse with every passing second.

Scorpius seemed to notice. “Are you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“Oh, almost certainly.” Albus tried to smile. “But I think that if I lay here very very still, I may be able to postpone that for a while.”

“Probably unwise,” Scorpius mused, looking him over. “You’ll just let more of it make its way into your bloodstream. I’d get it over with now, if I were you.”

Albus pretended he didn’t hear that. It sounded rather unpleasant, and he prefered to maintain the delusion that he would wind up okay in the end.

“You’re just going to make tomorrow’s hangover worse.” Scorpius seemed to read his mind. “My dad doesn’t keep hangover potions because he says it would discourage moderation.”

Albus figured he was right. He groaned and gingerly sat up. “Alright. Be right back, then.” He grabbed his wand and an empty glass from Scorpius’ side table, and shuffled off to the washroom.

 

*******

 

Scorpius was trying hard not to think about it. Out of respect for Albus and for the sake of their friendship he was trying not to think about it. It had been pretty obvious, though. Especially the way he had struggled to cover it up. Scorpius groaned, rolling over to lie face down on his bed. He wished the party was over. He wished Albus hadn’t come. Events such as those that he had to endure were bad enough without all of his father’s friends’ sons being a bad influence on Albus.

“Scorpius!” A booming voice announced his name as his bedroom door was slammed open.

“Grandfather!” Scorpius sat bolt upright under the furious gaze of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius’ walking stick clicked across the floor as he approached his grandson. “Is there a reason you’ve abandoned such a lovely party?”

As if to make a point, Albus chose that moment to walk out of the loo, looking absolutely wrecked. “Scorpius, I have to say, mate-” He caught eyes with Lucius and froze in terror.

Lucius looked Albus up and down and sniffed. “Mr. Potter. How nice to have you in our home.”

Albus nodded weakly. “Er- yeah. Right. Thanks.”

Under the curl of his lip, Lucius nodded curtly to Albus and returned his gaze to his grandson. He gestured for Scorpius to stand.

Scorpius obliged quickly, smoothing out his robes and hoping his lack of eye contact came across as respect rather than fear.

Lucius looked him up and down, glanced briefly around the room, and folded his hands over the silver head of his walking stick. “Explain,” he said coolly.

Scorpius couldn’t find words. He stood there gaping for a long moment before any sort of sentence made sense. “I didn’t mean… I’m not running away, I just… Father said it was okay if I just greeted everyone and then returned at the end to say goodbye.”

“Did he now? Perhaps I’ll have to have a word with Draco.” Lucius’ eyes flickered briefly to Albus. “Where, I wonder, are the other boys? Surely Mr. Potter isn’t the only boy your age who has been brought along tonight. I do believe, for example, that Mr. Theodore Nott arrived accompanied by his two sons. I don’t suppose they’re hiding in your shower as well?”

“No, sir.” Scorpius stared down at his shoes.

“Well, then.” Lucius gestured out the door. “I suggest the two of you return to the festivities. Lest these good people begin to think you’re up to something.”

Scorpius didn’t dare look back at Albus before he followed his grandfather out the door. He didn’t dare look anywhere but the flagstone until someone began fussing over him.

“Scorpius, wherever have you been?” Narcissa Malfoy straightened his robes and tightened his tie. “People will begin to talk.” She tilted his chin up and fixed his hair. “Don’t hold your shoulders so tightly, now. Proudly back, like a Malfoy. Good boy.” She smiled. “Eyes up, eye contact is important. Do you understand me?” She put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. “Now, try to walk with a certain amount of grace. Remember you’re representing your family.” She looked him up and down, not seeming impressed. “Keep it in your mind that everything here will be yours someday, and everyone here respects you for that. Keep a certain amount of confidence, but make sure you show proper respect to your superiors.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

His grandmother tutted. “Don’t look so worried. You’re going to be fine. Lucius-” She waved him over. “Where’s Draco?”

“In the ballroom.”

“There, now. Off to the ballroom with you.” Narcissa pushed Scorpius along.

Scorpius struggled to maintain all the points of good posture he had been told to. He tried to make his feet fall in measured steps. He tried to look people in the eye when they greeted him as he passed by. He felt ridiculous. His grandparents trailed along behind him, and he only hoped he was absorbing some of their gravitas. He glanced behind him, half-hoping to see Albus following him. Would have been stupid of him to do so, probably, being as drunk as he was, but Scorpius still would have liked the company.

His dad seemed a bit surprised to see him.

“You decided to come back to the party?” He walked over to meet Scorpius as he entered the room.

“Grandfather said I have to,” he whispered, giving a subtle gesture to Lucius.

Draco took a deep breath. “We have to listen to him, then. Don’t let him catch you next time.” He forced a measured expression when Lucius approached them.

“Draco. I found your son hiding away from this lovely party you worked so hard to put together.” He folded his hands over his walking stick.

“I’m sure he was just entertaining the other boys,” Draco responded, nodding at Scorpius.

“One of them in particular, but I’d say he was highly entertained.” Lucius’ expression turned cold.

Draco cast a suspicious look at his son, which Scorpius ignored.

“I did speak with the other boys.” He glanced over his shoulder again, still vaguely hoping that Albus would be there to rescue him. “They’re fine. They don’t need me.” He tried to shut up as more and more people passed by to make polite conversation. Scorpius was terrible at polite conversation. He invariably stumbled over his words or rambled on for far too long about topics that interested only him.

The night dragged on at a snail’s pace, but eventually the guests did begin to leave. As soon as his grandparents’ vigilance slipped, Scorpius darted away. His heart pounded wildly with anxiety as he tried to remain inconspicuous. He felt as if his grandparents were waiting behind every corner, ready to ambush him.

He checked his room first. A good call, as Albus was still there, passed out face first on the bed. He’d apparently found out where Scorpius stored all of his forgotten items, because he was wearing his favorite Ilvermorny shirt, which he’d picked up on a trip to America in seventh year.

Scorpius didn’t want to bother him, so he just sat quietly in his favorite armchair and picked up an old book he’d read a thousand times. Eventually either Albus would wake up and want to go home, or his parents would come looking for him at which point Scorpius would have to explain the situation.

He’d practically memorized the book he was reading, so he didn’t notice that he hadn’t turned a page in ten minutes. His mind just kept telling him the story as he stared blankly at the same sentence, ears at attention in wait of the sound of the door opening.

Despite this, he didn’t notice they weren’t alone until Harry spoke.

“Albus?”

Scorpius leapt to his feet. “Mr. Potter! Hello.” He snapped his book closed and tossed it onto the chair, edging in front of his bed so maybe Harry wouldn’t notice exactly how gone his son was.

Harry just looked confused. “Is he asleep? Are those his clothes?”

“...Yes…” Scorpius answered both hesitantly.

Harry didn’t look any less confused. “Where did he get those clothes?”

“He’s here a lot…” Scorpius tried to think of a way to change the subject. Truthfully, Albus rarely had his parents permission to spend the night at the manor, and he almost always just snuck out. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if he spent the night. I wouldn’t want… I mean, it seems a shame to wake him.”

Harry was silent for a long moment before his expression turned dark. “Tell me he’s drunk.”

That sentence didn’t completely register with Scorpius. “He…”

Harry held up a silencing hand. “Just tell me he’s drunk so I can go home and tell Ginny.”

Scorpius must have taken too long to respond, because the look on Harry’s face changed from dark to frightful.

“Is he safe?”

Scorpius’ breath caught in his throat. “Safe?” He felt like he was missing something important. “He’s…” He needed to say  _ something,  _ Harry was becoming increasingly more concerned. “He’s fine.”

“Alright. As long as he didn’t do anything too bad.” He looked at Scorpius seriously. “I trust you.” Harry nodded, cast a lingering look at his son’s unconscious form, and turned to leave without another word.

Suddenly, Scorpius’ world was very dark. There could be unexplained and potentially dangerous things about the life of Albus Potter, and that was a terrifying thought. Anxiety boxed his ears and clouded his thoughts. He wanted answers, but confusion and anxiety glued him to the floor where he stood. For entirely too long, Scorpius stood staring blankly at the wall. Nothing registered with his brain until-

“Why is Albus Potter in your bed?”

Scorpius leapt to attention at the sound of his dad’s voice. “Er, well…”

“His father seems unduly concerned that something has happened to his son, and I recommend you lock your door if that’s the case. You wouldn’t want your grandparents to discover anything unsavory.”

Right. Grandparents. Maintain appearances. Was something actually wrong with Albus? Maintain appearances. Close the door. “Yes, sir.”

Draco nodded once, cast a curious glance to Albus, and closed the door. Scorpius locked it with a flick of his wand and sat down on the bed. He should change out of his dress robes. He should shower. He should go to bed. He should definitely do something, but he really didn’t remember what was supposed to be done.

“Albus?”

“Mm?” So he wasn’t that deeply asleep.

“Are you okay?”

“Never better.” Sounded sarcastic. Must be sarcastic.

“Do you need anything?” Scorpius was pretty sure he wouldn’t know what to do if anything was actually wrong, but it seemed like the thing to ask.

“Lay down.” Albus’ voice was muffled by pillows and slurred by alcohol.

“I need to get ready for bed.”

“Do that then lay down.”

Scorpius nodded, mostly to himself, and set about his nightly rituals. His brain was buzzing with social adrenaline and concern, and consequently all of his thoughts were silenced. Not terrible. Uncomfortable, but not terrible.

After cleaning up and washing the scent of the party off his skin, the smell of alcohol on Albus’ was stronger. More noticeable. He lay down in bed, trying not to think too hard. That was the theme of the night, wasn’t it? Don’t think too hard. Follow tradition, don’t think too hard. Ignore strange confessions, don’t think too hard. Forget what felt strongly like real-life foreshadowing. Don’t think too hard.

Don’t think at all. Go to sleep, don’t think at all.

Scorpius extinguished the light.


	2. MDMA

“Can I come? Please?” Scorpius bounced after his father as the latter prepared for departure to the Potter’s home. Something to do with registering magical artifacts under a new piece of amnesty legislation. They were going to finally open their dungeons to the government. Every object of dark magic they possessed would be legally registered so they would be allowed to keep it. A compromise, but a good one. It also meant an upcoming party at the Nott mansion. Finally, open exchange of these rare artifacts would be legal, so all those in possession of such items were ready to get together and share. The Potters were coming too, probably. So were several other Auror and ministry families. Rose and the Granger-Weasleys would be there. The ministry wanted to acquire as many of the dangerous antiquities as possible.

First, however, Draco wanted to meet with Harry in person. It was important to him that the whole exchange go smoothly, and surrendering a few choice items might help to cast a more favorable light on the Malfoy name. The official transaction would be done in public, of course, but the actual negotiations were better suited for a one-on-one meeting below the public gaze.

“Dress,” Draco commanded of Scorpius simply.

Scorpius looked down at himself. He  _ was  _ dressed. He was wearing clothing very similar to what the Potter children wore. Not entirely traditional and altogether too casual for his father’s taste, but he’d look a part of the group at the Potter’s house. “What’s wrong with this?”

“You’re wearing a jumper.”

“So?”

His father cast him a withering glance, scanned the room briefly for any onlookers, and gave in. “Alright.”

Scorpius grinned. He liked the Potter’s house. It was always noisy and full of strange smells, but it was warm and welcoming. It was rare he got to visit; everyone in that family except for Albus hated him.

They disapparated from just outside the estate boundary and arrived on a quiet muggle street with electric lights lining the walkway.

Number eleven to the left, number thirteen to the right, nothing in between. Scorpius and his father waited patiently for the two to shift apart, revealing number twelve and a sudden clatter of noise.

“Albus, no!” James’ voice reverberated through the walls.

“I  _ like  _ the Malfoys!” Came Albus’ reply before the front door slammed open.

Harry was blocking the door with his arms outstretched to keep his rambunctious sons inside. “Come in,” he greeted tiredly.

“Go upstairs  _ now!”  _ Scorpius thought he recognized the voice of Albus’ mother.

“Is Scorpius here?” Albus called over an unexplained and disturbingly loud  _ thump. _

“No! Go drink water!” James screamed at the top of his lungs before tumbling out the door past his father. He blinked blearily through smudged glasses. “Oh. Shit. He is.”

“Sorry?” Scorpius shrunk away nervously. The Potter house was always loud, but that amount of cacophony was unusual.

James shrugged helplessly at his dad who shrugged helplessly back.

“I’ll just-” Scorpius began to back away.

“No, wait!” James dashed forwards, grabbing him by the shoulder and steering him forcibly away from the front door. “Did you… ah… did Albus invite you?”

Scorpius stared at his shoes. “No, sorry. I didn’t think it would be a problem, we won’t be here long.”

“Oh, no no.” James shook his head frantically. “It’s no problem. Well… It’s not your fault. Albus is… in a mood.”

Before Scorpius had a chance to ask any follow up questions, he was ambushed by a heavy, blunt force.

“Scorpius!” The inertia of Albus’ body at a barreling run sent the two of them flying backwards onto the grass. “I love you.”

“Ugh.” James lifted his brother back to his feet and shoved him hard in the chest, sending Albus stumbling back a few steps.

Albus looked thoroughly offended. “Wha…?”

_ “Don’t!”  _ James snarled, standing protectively in front of Scorpius.

Missing something. Once again, Scorpius felt he was missing something important. “What’s going on?” He stood up, shaken, but unharmed.

Albus looked like he might cry. “I just wanted to say hello.”

“Your hellos are too intense right now, you’re gonna hurt him. Go… go have a bath and listen to music.” James didn’t drop his protective stance.

Scorpius noticed at that moment that both fathers were staring at the scene in silence. Draco looked baffled, and Harry looked annoyed.

To Scorpius’ utter shock, Albus actually did begin to cry. “Why are you so mean to me? Am I really that awful, do you hate me so much?”

“Merlin, you child.” James rolled his eyes and relaxed his posture a bit. He gestured for Albus to walk forwards, and pulled him into a hug when he did. “Kid, you gotta cool off. Okay?” His eyes flickered briefly between the two fathers and Scorpius before he broke the embrace and spoke softly. “Relax. Everything’s fine. Go to your room, alright? Just sit there and be calm.”

Albus nodded and walked away complicity without another word or look to Scorpius.

James’ jaw tightened as Albus disappeared through the doorway and around the corner. He waited until both Draco and Harry had also gone inside before he gave any sort of explanation to Scorpius. “His room’s upstairs, third door on the left. Regulus’ old room if… you know. If you know the layout.” A light blush crept up his cheeks and he looked away. “I’d suggest  _ Muffliato.” _ He shuddered and quickly trotted inside.

Scorpius stood outdoors alone, suddenly under the impression that he should have stayed at home.

 

*******

 

Albus was fine. He was totally fine. He didn’t want to go to his room. He stood squarely in the middle of the kitchen, breathing slowly. Slowly. The room was too warm, but if he breathed slowly...

“This is inappropriate,” Lily complained. “Did you know they were coming over?”

Albus didn’t answer her. He was waiting. His heart flipped when his dad and Draco entered the kitchen, and had to bite back disappointment when Scorpius didn’t immediately follow.

It seemed like another hour before Scorpius nervously entered the room.

Albus restrained himself, standing perfectly still and giving nothing more than a civil nod in Scorpius’ direction even as a rush of dopamine ripped through his bloodstream, blacking out his vision momentarily. Or… no, his eyes had fallen closed. Whichever. He couldn’t see.

Instantly recognizable. Albus was proud. He knew the touch of Scorpius’ hand on his shoulder without opening his eyes to make sure.

“Are you okay?”

“Excellent,” Albus breathed, moving closer. “Wanna come up to my room?”

“Er… yeah, I guess.”

With that enthusiastic consent, Albus grabbed Scorpius by the elbow and took off running upstairs. He slammed the door to his room behind them, locked it, and cast a silencing charm on the whole room. Those last two actions seemed to make Scorpius nervous, so Albus rushed over to reassure him. “No, it’s fine, I just have siblings, ya know? And I wanna talk to you, and my siblings- both of them- they listen. So… So I figured we’d get our own space. Privacy.”

This didn’t seem to ease Scorpius’ anxiety remotely.

Albus tried to calm his demeanor. “Sit.” He pointed at his bed. It came out more like a command than a suggestion, but Scorpius had already obeyed, so Albus just moved on. “How are you?”

Scorpius’ expression was not the one Albus expected. He looked scared.

“Dammit,” Albus cursed himself. Ever since the party, he’d been struggling to re-write the things he’d said in a way that seemed less… suspicious. It all worked out so perfectly in his head, but being caught off guard only served to make things worse. Right? Or maybe everything was fine and he was misinterpreting? He should ask. Definitely. “I’m being weird. Intense? Am I being strange?”

Scorpius nodded mutely.

Taking a few deep breaths, Albus slowly sat down on the bed, making sure to leave a careful gap between himself and Scorpius. “It’s all good. Everything’s fine.”

Scorpius didn’t seem convinced. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” Albus’ jaw clenched tightly and he grimaced. “Nothing.” He put a hand over his heart. Probably if he counted the beats then he could slow time with his mind, which would give him a minute to rework his excuses. Probably. That made sense.

“You look…”

“Mad?”

“Feverish.” Scorpius placed his palm across Albus’ forehead, and Albus pulled away violently.

“No, don’t- ah, sorry, just don’t… Maybe don’t touch me.” His skin tingled where Scorpius’ hand had come in contact with it. Good feelings.  _ Good  _ feelings. Wow. Fantastic.

“Why? Are you ill?” His eyebrows contracted with such concern that Albus wanted to cry again.

“No, just very… good. I’m having a good day.” He cringed at the stilted phrasing.

Scorpius peered carefully into Albus’ eyes before widening his own dramatically. “Oh, I see.”

Fear beyond knowledge flooded Albus’ heart and collapsed his lungs. “You do?”

“Your pupils are  _ huge.” _

Albus nodded, trying to think of an excuse. He couldn’t think of one, so he just kept nodding.

Luckily, Scorpius didn’t seem disturbed. Rather, he seemed interested. “So… could I try something?”

Try… something… “Try something?” Things were altogether too weird. Maybe reality was wrong. Maybe he was dreaming. He hoped he wasn’t sleepwalking and actually doing something super embarrassing in front of James or whoever. That would be bad. He blinked rapidly to check. He didn’t blink in dreams.

Scorpius ran his thumbs quickly in three symmetrical lines across Albus’ forehead, cheeks, and jawline. “Does it feel the same on both sides?”

“Eh?” All Albus knew was that he wanted that feeling forever. “Dunno, do it again.”

Scorpius complied, and Albus’ eyelids grew heavy and fell. Scorpius hummed. “So?”

“...So?” Albus forced his eyes open. “What were we doing?”

“Research. Follow my finger with your eyes, not your head.” Scorpius held his index finger about a foot away from Albus’ face and moved it back and forth.

Albus tried his best. He really did. It was just that he’d never noticed before the strangely intense white of Scorpius’ skin and the way he almost seemed bioluminescent. He glowed.

“Do you have a history of seizures?”

“Hmm…” Albus mulled over the word. “How come?”

“It might be a convenient lie.”

“Whoa.” Albus nodded, understanding. 

“You might even convince me.” Pleading. He was pleading? Were seizures good somehow? Or… the lesser of two evils. Poor kid. He really did have Albus’ best interests at heart, didn’t he? What a loving, wonderful, compassionate person.

“You’re so great.”

“Your chances are getting slimmer, Albus.” Warning. Warning?

Something dark and heavy fell over Albus’ mind. Something was wrong here. Scorpius wasn’t with him on this; he was on a different plane, so he didn’t understand. “Yes, I have seizures.”

It wasn’t enough. Scorpius wasn’t being convinced by the lie he’d suggested. His eyes were angry. Angry. How? Albus forgot how to feel anger.

“How did you know?” Albus tried not to smile. He tried to look sad. He felt fear, not sadness. Terrible fear. Panic. Why? Dark, dark, dark. His thoughts were spiraling quickly into a very dark place. Lie. Lie convincingly. “I had one earlier this morning, is it still showing?” Not enough, was it? Lie better. “Sorry, my brain is kinda… still kinda fuzzy. I can’t think.” Deep breath, hands are shaking. “I freaked out my family.”

Hesitation. “Really?” Really? Wow. He really was desperate to believe.

“Yeah, I… It started happening recently. I didn’t want to tell you, I thought you’d get scared. Maybe not let me fly or… I dunno, go places alone. My brother’s already being overprotective. They won’t let me apparate.” What did he know about seizures? Pretty common, he knew a few people who had them.

Scorpius looked wrong. Sad. Sad? No, not sad, but similar. He pushed back Albus’ left sleeve.

“Death Eater check?” Albus smirked.

Scorpius just shook his head and pushed back the other sleeve. Then he untied Albus’ shoes, pulled off his socks, and rolled up the legs of his trousers. Seemingly satisfied, he nodded. “Okay.”

Albus was numb. Weird sensation, having someone remove your clothing. Having someone touch your skin. Rare. Human contact. It was unfortunately rare. How often did Albus’ skin come in contact with someone else’s? Rarely. He felt charged. He couldn’t find his voice so he whispered, “Why?”

Scorpius didn’t meet his eyes. “You might convince me.”

If there was even a slight possibility of that, Albus would try. He didn’t know exactly why Scorpius looked so… bereft… but if convincing him that Albus’ was having seizures was the solution, then it was worth it to blatantly lie to his best friend. “You don’t believe I’m having seizures?”

Scorpius squared his shoulders. “I think there’s another answer with more evidence to back it up. Occam’s razor. I’m trying to put faith in you. Faith is not my strong point, but I trust you.”

Maybe he shouldn’t lie. Ethics. Ethics hurt. What to do? Lie for Scorpius’ sanity or tell the truth for his trust? Wow. Wow. Albus felt ill-equipped to deal with the situation he was presented with. Mind overloaded, he fell backwards on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. “I love you, mate, but you’re a trip.”

“That’s not helpful.”

One last shot. “I’m not trying to be helpful. I’m not even sure why I’m trying to convince you I have seizures. I’m not sure how you got to the guess of seizures in the first place, and I’m not sure why you don’t believe me. I’m not sure of anything right now and my brain isn’t working properly, so I don’t want to say the wrong thing and condemn myself.” None of that was a lie.

Someone knocked on the door and Albus shot up to his feet. “How much time has passed?”

“This is a friendly warning, I  _ will  _ open the door!” James.

Albus relaxed and pointed his wand at the door, slamming it open in his brother’s face. “We’re talking.”

“Yep.” James scanned the room quickly. “Malfoy, your dad wants you. Time to go home.”

“Really?” Scorpius stood, disappointed. “We just got here.”

James shrugged. “We’ll see you at the party.” He squinted at Scorpius’ face. “Are you-”

“Ready to go,” Albus interrupted carefully. “Yeah, I’ll see you at the party, mate.”

The second Scorpius left the room, Albus felt better. A million times better. Infinitely better. Like he’d been pulled out of hell and sent straight to heaven. He sighed and smiled a broad, goofy smile.

James laughed at him. “Bruv, this is so bad. Malfoy’s a bit off, but he’s not an idiot.”

“He wants to think I have seizures.”

James nodded, seeming to consider that. “Dilated pupils, slurred speech, strange behavior… Yeah I see it.”

“Will you lie for me?” Albus’ stomach flipped with anxiety.

James smirked. “Right up until you OD.”

Albus nodded, letting the message of that sink into his brain. “Speaking of…”

“Gonna throw up?”

“Almost certainly.” Albus swayed a little where he stood. “Get me a glass of water and don’t tell Mum?”

“How about I get you something for the nausea and we both go tell Teddy you’re dying?”

“Deal.” Albus managed a grin only briefly before gasping in pain and dashing off to the toilet.

He heard James continue to laugh at him from the bedroom. “I’ll be right back, try to keep vaguely quiet.”

“Gotcha.” Sure. No problem. Wow, if Albus had thought he felt good before, he felt a million times better having emptied his stomach. Amazing. Wow. Fantastic. Ready to fly. Off to Teddy’s place, time to seek medical-style help. It was going to be so much fun.

 

*******

 

The arrival of Albus and James at Teddy’s flat was not an unusual occurrence, but it was almost always unwelcome. Teddy was busy trying to install a muggle television. It was incredibly confusing, and he was pretty sure he’d almost electrocuted himself several times. Still, it would be worth it if it worked out. A girl he’d been seeing had one, and it was endlessly entertaining. A perfect way to kill weekends and evenings.

He also had cameras installed everywhere. He could see who was outside his flat with the click of a button. He’d put them in after the third time Albus and James had arrived on his doorstep in a heap of disarray and teenage incompetence. He watched them walk up the stairs. Either they hadn’t figured out the lift, or they didn’t know it existed. Regardless, Teddy wasn’t about to help them. Albus and James without their father were out of control. Their presence meant Teddy needed to become a parental figure, and that wasn’t something he liked or was good at. Still, they were family. He tried his best.

“Edward! Mate!” James knocked loudly on the door. “Open up!”

Teddy stood with his arms folded in front of the closed door. He’d leave them waiting just for a moment. Maybe he had better things to do. Maybe he wasn’t home. Maybe he should go get everything ready. He knew what they wanted. Slowly, he strolled into his little kitchen (which was scarcely more than a sink and a stove) and fetched a glass of water, a mop bucket, and a small box of potions he’d set aside specifically for his irresponsible god siblings. He arranged them carefully on the table by the sofa, cleared some abandoned laundry off said sofa, and finally went to answer the door.

“What, how much, and when?” he snapped, frowning at the distraught pair.

“Don’t really know, didn’t count, and recently,” Albus retorted. “Can I just be here for a bit so James will relax?”

Teddy begrudgingly stepped aside and pointed at the newly clean sofa.

“Aw, you were expecting me.” Albus grinned, flopping down on the sofa like a dead fish. “Or your latest girlfriend is a junkie like the last one.”

Teddy shoved the bucket in Albus’ direction, anticipating the need for it just in time. “You know junkies. Lives of mayflies, but they replenish their numbers like a hydra.”

Albus groaned and fished a vial of his favorite hangover potion out of the box and downed it with a grimace. “I’m not a junkie.”

“Apparently he’s an epileptic.” James sat down next to his brother. “That was his excuse to Malfoy.”

“Scorpius told me to lie to him,” Albus shrugged. “That was the lie he recommended.”

“Glad to know you build your relationships on a foundation of honesty, Al.” Teddy took a seat in a chair across from them.

Albus burst out laughing. “It’s okay. When he finally wears down Rose, I’ll come clean about everything.”

“Is he still on that?” James asked incredulously.

Albus nodded. “He loves her so fucking much it’s disgusting.” He did look disgusted. Well… nauseated. “Doesn’t matter what I do. Won’t change anything. I can fuck up all I want, it won’t make him…” He trailed off, slurring, and closed his eyes.

“Try to keep the hangover potion down,” Teddy advised. “It takes a moment to kick in.”

Albus nodded weakly. He huffed. “Gay…”

Teddy smirked. “Really can’t tell if that’s an idiomatic slur or a comment on Scorpius’ sexual orientation.”

“Too many words,” Albus complained.

“Both,” James stepped in. “This situation’s fucking gay, and so’s my brother.”

Albus just whimpered.

Teddy sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Think he ever wondered?” he asked James about Albus, choosing to leave him out of the conversation as a kindness. He clearly wasn’t feeling it. “Whether he really liked girls? You know, what if he’s wrong?”

James shrugged. “Dunno. I never questioned myself.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Mhm.”

Both of them stared at Albus like his crumpled, sweaty form might lend some answers.

“I hooked up with a guy once,” Teddy confessed suddenly.

James gaped at him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Molly.”

“Oh, okay,” James acquiesced like that explained everything.

“Guys are more willing to put out, so I figured… what the hell.” He’d never told anyone that story before. He felt pretty safe doing so in the moment, though. No way James would say anything. He’d dragged his strung-out brother half conscious to Teddy’s door, he would keep his mouth shut. “Just some muggle. At a club.”

James sat bolt upright, a look of pure horror on his face. “I have a question.”

Teddy laughed. “I bet I can guess it.”

“So you know how you’re a Metamorphmagus?” James leaned in, whispering like it was some secret.

“Am I?”

“Can you change  _ everything?”  _ James leaned in closer.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and turned his hair bright blue.

James nodded, enthralled. “Yeah, but… Can you… You know…”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course.” He thought back fondly to a few times he’d taken advantage of that very trick. 

James’ mouth hung open, and he continued to nod like he’d forgotten he was doing so. “Just to be clear, you can change your sex?”

“Yep. Not great for wandering around in public, but excellent for scoring free beer when you’re broke.”

“Understood.” James leaned back on the sofa and looked back towards his brother. “Slightly unrelated, wanna mess with Albus?”

“Absolutely.” Teddy grinned. Albus was out cold, the hangover potion working its amazing magic in his bloodstream. He’d wake up in a moment, not entirely sober, but certainly less sick. “Who should I be?” It was a challenge to become specific people. He tended to get certain things just slightly wrong. Like freckles in the wrong place, or one time a dramatically enhanced breast size that caught the wrong sort of attention. If he had a photograph, it was easier to match. “Your mum?” He was better at doing people he knew well. He shut his eyes and concentrated, feeling the membrane of his skin stretch and contract to fill the mould of Ginny Potter he’d created in his head. When he opened his eyes, James looked terribly conflicted.

“I’m not sure how to react. I feel like I need to hide right now.” He scanned Teddy’s body, wrinkling his nose. “Mum, those clothes don’t suit you.”

Matching voices was another difficult thing. He could change the shape of his voicebox to make the pitch higher or lower, but matching the actual  _ voice  _ with all of its uniqueness was next to impossible. “James Sirius Potter! What have you done?! This is entirely irresponsible, and I expect better from you.” He laughed and morphed back quickly upon seeing the terrified expression James assumed.

“That’s not okay.” James bent over his lap, breathing deeply. “You’re doing serious mental trauma right now.”

“I can be you. That would trip him out.” James was easier. With the subject sitting right in front of him, he was able to match the exact sleep-deprived shadows that fell under his eyes. He couldn’t do the glasses, though, which was a shame. He did his best James impression. “Bruv, I love you, but shut it about Malfoy or I promise I’ll hex you.”

James analyzed his face on Teddy. “Sexy. You look good like this.”

“Or maybe weirder, I can be him.” They were brothers, they looked similar. Not too difficult a transition. Brown to green eyes, darker hair, fewer freckles, younger.

James grimaced. “Less sexy.”

Teddy grinned, scanning Albus’ sleeping face. “Oh, I can do his eyes right now.” Bloodshot with heavy lids and blown pupils gazing wildly into oblivion. “I act like an angry emo kid, but I secretly long for my father’s approval and take amphetamines so I can allow myself to feel affection for others without fear of rejection.”

“Merlin, Ted, that’s a bit heavy handed.” James cringed, eyes flickering between the two identical people. “Sound analysis, though. I suppose.” He shook his head sadly. “I’m gonna have nightmares.”

Teddy laughed. “Being open with your family gives you anxiety? Aw, Jimmy. That’s adorable.”

Albus jolted awake at that moment, letting out a confused cry. “Scorpius? Oh, James? What is this feeling? Who’s-” He met Teddy’s eyes. Well… he met Teddy’s impression of his own eyes and his face paled. “Dad?” he squeaked.

James burst out laughing, falling over on his side to lie down on the sofa. “Oh,  _ Al!” _

Albus looked horribly confused. “Did I time travel?” He stared down at his hands like that might lend some answers. “Who am I?”

James leapt up off the couch and dashed over to whisper instructions in Teddy’s ear. He followed them as best he could, changing his appearance little by little. Albus became gradually more agitated as the process went on. Eventually, James nodded at his handiwork and sat down flat on the floor to watch his brother’s nightmare.

Albus was whiter than Teddy had ever seen him. Even his lips had gone pale. He flattened himself against the back of the sofa in a vain attempt to get as far away from Teddy as possible. “Delphi?”

Teddy affected his voice in the way James had instructed him to. Honestly, he had no idea who he was supposed to be. “Albus Potter. Good to see you again. Miss me?”

Albus was frozen. He made several attempts to breathe enough to reply, but failed miserably and wound up shivering like he’d been tossed out naked in the snow.

“Who am I?” He whispered to James, suddenly doubting the ethics of what they were doing.

“Voldemort’s daughter.”

“Shit!” Teddy shifted back to himself instantly. “Dammit. That’s not cool. Sorry, Albus.”

Albus didn’t seem to hear him. He was staring into something beyond reality, and it didn’t seem pleasant.

Hesitantly, Teddy stood. He grabbed a blanket from a pile of stuff on the floor and sat down on the sofa next to the poor kid. “James, what the hell?” He wrapped the blanket tightly around Albus’ shoulders and pulled him close.

“Hey, maybe he’ll quit doing this shit if he trips bad.” James shrugged, uncaring. “I’d rather him scared than dead.”

That was a fair point. Still… Voldemort’s daughter seemed overkill. “Hey mate, come back to me,” Teddy encouraged, patting Albus’ cheek. “It’s not real, you’re fine.” Albus’ heart was pounding at an incredible speed. Teddy checked his pulse anxiously. “Calm down. Want some tea? Decaf, though.”

Albus didn’t seem able to respond. His eyes were locked on empty space, and despite the drugs in his system, his pupils had shrunk back to normal size. Sans amphetamine, they’d probably be pin points.

Teddy frowned, trying to think of something to do. “Want me to be Malfoy? You like Malfoy.” He had to concentrate hard on that one. Albus had plenty of photographs, but he’d only met Scorpius in real life a handful of times.

“Grey, not blue,” James supplied. “That’s… something Albus would notice.”

Strangely, it seemed to work. Albus managed to make and hold eye contact with Scorpius’ wide, grey eyes. “She’s dead.”

“Yeah, mate.” Teddy rubbed Albus’ back nervously, hoping the kid wouldn’t up and have a heart attack or something. “Dead and gone. Like her dad.”

Albus nodded gratefully. “Forever this time.”

“Forever and ever.”

“Your dad’s mark is still dead?” Albus blinked with desperate hope.

Teddy frowned. Did he really think he was looking at Scorpius? Wow, he was out of it. “Er… yeah. Dead as a decapitated doxie.”

Albus relaxed a bit, but he was still shivering. He laid his head on Teddy’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Teddy looked to James for help, but he just shrugged. “That’s… nice.”

“I love you so much that I want you to marry Rose. Then at least you’ll be a part of my family.” Albus sighed and curled up closer to Teddy as a march of twitches ran across his face. “Then they’ll have to let us be alone together.”

Uncomfortable with the direction they were headed in, Teddy shifted back to himself and gingerly helped Albus to lie down on the sofa. “Alright, kid. Sleep it off.”

Albus shut his eyes and curled in on himself, finally growing still.

James whistled. “Blimey, he really should see a therapist.”

“Is he not?”

“He refuses.”

“Maybe he’ll give in after the scare we just gave him. No way that didn’t leave some major psychic mark.”

James shrugged. “Albus is covered in psychic marks. This certainly isn’t the worst day he’s ever had.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Teddy folded his arms and walked off to put the kettle on. “When he wakes up, take him home and stick him in bed. I reckon he’ll be feeling this for at least two days.”

“Will do.” James plopped himself down in Teddy’s seat. “Cheers, mate. For taking care of him.”

“Hangover potions are miraculous.”

“Well, yeah. But everything. I think he needs that sometimes. Human contact. He won’t accept it from me.”

“Just Malfoy?”

“Mainly, yeah.”

Teddy leaned against the kitchen counter while he waited for the water to boil. No need to speed it up with magic. Best let Albus rest for as long as possible. “Send him off to Malfoy’s more often, then. Dunno exactly what he meant about being alone with him, but he probably needs it. So long as he doesn’t traumatize Scorpius in the process.”

James barked a laugh. “Nah, Malfoy’s far better at understanding Al’s strange little brain than any of us are. They balance each other out. I never worry. It’s Dad.”

“Well, that’s idiotic. There’s far worse things to worry about.”

“Preaching to the choir. Dad’s just got some complex about Draco Malfoy, I think he feels weird seeing Albus and Scorpius in close, amicable proximity. They look alike. I’ve seen old pictures. They look  _ alike. _ ” James shifted his weight uncomfortably. “I try not to think too deeply about it.”

“Probably wise.” The kettle sang and Teddy removed it from the heat. “For what it’s worth, I’m supportive of… whatever they are to each other. Albus is distinctly less grumpy with Scorpius around.” He poured the water into three mugs and left them there to steep while he went to monitor Albus’ still racing heartbeat.

“Platonically in love with each other,” James supplied. “For the most part. Platonic, that is.”

“From Malfoy’s side, apparently.”

“Apparently. He and Rose are similar in a lot of ways.”

“The bookish way.” Teddy thought about it. “I don’t know Malfoy too well, but at his core he almost reminds me of you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. In the ways that count. He feels a lot for others, he sticks by his friends, he’s pretty emotionally expressive… He’s also good at dealing with Albus’ bursts of rage and impulsive behaviors. The ego to Albus’ id.”

_ “You  _ should be his therapist,” James smirked, clearly trying to play off his discomfort.

“I practically am. You always drop him with me when you can’t handle him any more.”

“Super-ego?”

“Muggle studies?”

“I pay attention sometimes.”

“I’m thoroughly shocked.” Teddy tested the tension of Albus’ skin and frowned. “Water. Give him water every hour until he’s keeping it down. The hangover potion’s effects don’t last forever, and I can’t in good conscience give him any more while he’s still detoxing whatever shit he poured into his system.” He sighed, weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to recommend. “I’d tell your parents what happened.”

“Fuck,” James swore, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Really?”

“Clean out both of your rooms first, though.”

James groaned. “I’m gonna be in so much trouble.”

“I’m worried about his heart.”

“Literally?”

“...Yeah.”

James pulled his knees up to his chest and groaned louder. “Dammit. Alright. Wouldn’t want him to have a heart attack.”

That was a legitimate concern Teddy was tracking carefully. Each time Albus found himself passed out on Teddy’s sofa, his blood pressure presented a little higher. He chewed his lip, thinking through their options. “You might… If you think it won’t scare him off, you might want to tell Malfoy junior as well.”

“Seriously?”

“Alone together can mean many things.” They let that hang in the air until Albus woke slowly under their concerned stares. He seemed clearer about what was going on, and smartly kept his mouth shut. He knew the drill. They all did.

Post-overdose, they were welcome in Teddy’s flat until their teacups were empty. At that point, it was best to leave. Quickly.

They did, for which Teddy was grateful. He wanted to take a nap before heading back to St. Mungo’s for his next shift. It was going to be a long night.


	3. LSD

The Nott mansion stood huge and solid against the night sky, pure white stone emitting an ethereal glow that seemed to only amplify the stars rather than dim them. Large, hunchbacked trees dripped with glowing fruit, every spot of light coming together to form what seemed to be a surrealist painting come to life. The stone path glowed as well, and Albus allowed himself to be steered towards the building firmly by his elbow. As beautiful as it was, he wanted to be anywhere but there. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been let out of his parent’s sight since James had informed everyone of his… over indulgence.

His dress robes were too hot. They were suffocating him. He glowered at everyone who dared make eye contact as they passed the threshold of the mansion and entered the foyer. Someone took his coat, which was lovely, but he was still altogether too hot.

“I’m going to find Scorpius,” Albus announced, attempting to dislodge himself from his father’s grasp.

“No you’re not. You’re staying right here with me all night.”

In the main ballroom, tiny house-elves were walking around with trays laden with food. Everyone was chatting in soft tones, and photographs and papers were being exchanged. Luckily, Scorpius found him.

“Hi, Albus. Mr. Potter. Everyone.” He was followed shortly by Draco, who nodded to Harry and gestured towards a table full of dark objects.

“Everything’s set up. Ready?” They were distinctly less formal in someone else’s house, Albus noticed.

Harry nodded, dragging Albus along to the negotiations.

Rich people in fancy dress chatted about nonsense Albus couldn’t abide. It was taking every bit of restraint he had not to break down in a temper tantrum on the floor like a two-year-old. “Dad, look, there’s Rose.” He pointed at his cousin, who walked in looking terribly pleased to be at such an event. “Can she babysit me instead?”

Rose waved as she walked over, escorted by her parents who looked decidedly less happy about the occasion. “Hi.” She frowned at Albus. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Hi, Rose! Good to see you!” Scorpius grinned. “Glad you could make it, it’ll be much more fun if you’re here.”

Rose rolled her eyes and ignored him. “Where’s Lily?”

“She refused to come,” James stepped forward. “She hated the last one. Called it a ‘sexist travesty.’”

Rose hummed. “Oh. Well, alright. I think it’s lovely here.”

“I wanna go outside.” Albus finally managed to wriggle free from his father’s vice grip. “Rose, let’s go outside.”

Rose seemed to consider. “They do have a lovely garden.”

“Yes! Let’s go see the garden,” Albus encouraged, looking at his dad pleadingly. “Can we go?”

Harry looked doubtful.

“Stay with Rose,” Ginny warned.

Rose looked confused. “Why?”

“Albus is under lockdown,” James grinned, then backed down under his father’s glare. “I am a bit, too.”

Albus shook his head in annoyance. “Don’t ask. Let’s just go.” He put his hand on Rose’s shoulder and steered her away, Scorpius in close pursuit.

“What did you do?” He bounded after Albus.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Let’s just go outside. It’s hot in here.” He didn’t feel well. Maybe outdoors there was a nice spot in a cool place where he could just fall asleep and wait out the rest of the night.

“Albus!” Anthony? He dashed over from somewhere in the garden. “What’s going on?” He nodded at Rose. “Hi, Anthony Aspergillus.”

“Rose Granger-Weasley.”

“Nice to make your acquaintance.” He shook her hand. “We’re all under the willow over there. Want to join us?”

“Yeah, I do. Rose?” Albus looked at his cousin pleadingly.

Rose looked uncertain.

“Come on, it’s better than being at the party,” Albus said, silently praying she’d say yes.

“I suppose it would be good to meet everyone,” Rose conceded.

“Excellent.” Albus followed Anthony with Scorpius and Rose just behind him.

“We were just about to open another bottle of firewhiskey if you all cared for a drink.” Anthony grinned over his shoulder, particularly at Rose. “But we’ll be good if you will.”

Albus already felt dead on his feet. The withdrawal wasn’t treating him well, he didn’t think adding alcohol was a good idea.

Anthony spoke quietly to Albus, “Not sure how your cousin’s going to feel about us.”

Albus shrugged. He wasn’t sure either. Honestly, he tried not to have very personal conversations with Rose. She was incredibly shrewd and he feared that even making eye contact would give him away.

They all ducked under the curtain of willow branches and joined the small group sitting around a blue and purple fire.

Albus recognized their expressions instantly. The slightly squinted eyes, the tilted-up chins, the slumped postures… If Rose figured out what was going on and told her parents, Albus wouldn’t have an alibi anymore. Plus, she might get everyone else in trouble, which was a scary thought. He sat down between Scorpius and Anthony. Rose intentionally avoided sitting next to Scorpius and sat on Anthony’s other side. Scorpius didn’t seem to notice the snub.

“What did you do, Albus?” Scorpius whispered as the group began chatting with Rose.

Albus shook his head, adjusting his robes uncomfortably. “Nothing. Nothing I want to talk about.”

Scorpius stared at him in silence for a long moment before seeming to get up the courage to ask again. “You know, as your best friend, I think I have the right to know-”

“You don’t have the right to anything, mate,” Albus snapped, causing Rose to look at him with concern. Albus coughed. “Drop it.”

Scorpius huffed and turned back to face the group.

“Alright, folks.” Anthony stood. “The name of the game is battle tag. I’m red team captain and I pick miss Granger-Weasley over here.”

“No thank you,” Rose sniffed. “I’m not seven.”

“Come on, Rose,” Albus begged. “Just one game.” He really didn’t want to go back inside.

“Why don’t you run and play with your friends, Albus? There’s a lovely party going on inside that I would like to attend.” She stood and dusted herself off.

“No!” Albus grabbed her by the arm. “Come on, I can’t be out here without you.”

“Why ever not?” She pulled her arm away disdainfully.

“I-” Albus shut his mouth.

“Yeah, why not, Albus?” Scorpius frowned at him.

“I’m in trouble, okay? Let’s leave it at that. I’m supposed to have a babysitter.” He looked away from the group, embarrassed.

“Scorpius can babysit you,” Rose suggested, walking away.

“No!” Albus leapt up and chased after her, pulling her to the side. “Rose, please. I’m not supposed to be alone, and I really don’t want to go back to the party. I honestly can’t believe you want to socialize with the Purebloods either.”

“It’s a very important networking opportunity,” Rose explained in a tone that suggested Albus was being incredibly stupid. “If I’m ever going to be Minister for Magic then I need to get to know these people.” She looked at him suspiciously. “What did you do that you need a babysitter?”

“It’s personal, alright? I don’t want to discuss it.” He crossed his arms, felt childish, and uncrossed them again.

“Then I refuse to babysit you.” She spun on her heel and began to walk away.

“Wait!” Albus dashed after her. “Please?”

“No, Albus.” She firmly walked back indoors, and Albus trailed sullenly at her heels.

Scorpius trotted up behind them a moment later. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going back to the party,” Rose informed. “Your presence is not required, Malfoy.”

“I’m sure my father would disagree,” Scorpius said, unperturbed. “I’m supposed to mingle too.” He shuffled after them as they made their way to the grand ballroom.

“You’re back soon,” James commented when he spotted them. “Can’t imagine it being more dull out there than in here.”

“Rose didn’t want to stay outside and babysit Albus,” Scorpius explained. “By the way, what is he in trouble for?”

James opened his mouth to reply, and Albus quickly jumped in. “Nothing! I told you to drop it.”

Scorpius looked hurt. “You know, I’m really starting to worry about you.”

“Bruv, you should really tell him.” James looked at Albus with concern. “He’s your friend, he deserves to know what’s up.”

“That’s what I said!” Scorpius said gratefully. “So?” He looked at Albus. “What is it?”

Albus debated. On one hand, he really didn’t want people to know. Especially Scorpius. It was embarrassing. On the other hand… well, it was probably safer overall if Scorpius knew. He battled with the impulse to spill his guts for a long moment before he sighed, cheeks flushing as he looked away. “I… I’m not epileptic.”

Scorpius nodded seriously. “Alright.”

Albus sighed again. “I’m a bit- just a bit, not even that bad really, and not anything too dangerous, so it’s really not even that bad, but I’m a bit… of a drug addict.” He couldn’t meet Scorpius’ eyes.

Scorpius nodded. “Alright.”

“And the other day I had a small overdose. On MDMA.” Albus chewed on the inside of his lip, trying to calm his internal screaming and humiliation. James patted him on the back, and it didn’t make him feel better.

“So that’s why you’re on lockdown,” Scorpius surmised. “Because your parents found out.” His eyes widened. “Oh… That’s what your father meant when he said  _ tell me he’s just drunk.”  _

“He said that?” Albus asked. “When?”

“Back at my place during the party. I was really confused as to why he’d want you to be drunk. Now I get it.” He nodded seriously. “So, they’ve known for a while then?”

Albus shrugged. “I mean, I’ve been pretty open about it with them. Told them there’s nothing they can do to stop me. They trusted me to be safe with it all until I OD’ed. Now I’m in trouble.”

“Albus!” Anthony jogged in after them. “Mate, what happened?” He smiled dazzlingly at Rose. “Hello, Miss Granger-Weasley.”

She turned up her nose at him. “I’m going to go mingle.” She sauntered off in a swirl of dress robes.

“Fair enough.” Anthony watched her leave. “Well, anyway. We’re all going to have a good time out there, figured you’d want to join in.”

Albus nodded desperately. “I really want to, but-”

“No, no, I understand.” Anthony eyed Harry and Ginny, nodding furtively. “But that doesn’t mean the party’s over, right?” He clapped Albus on the shoulder and steered him away from Scorpius, who looked a little offended. “Just one moment, Malfoy, yeah? I’ll give him back to you.” He grinned and winked. “Listen, Albus,” he whispered softly. “I feel bad you’re not allowed in on the fun. Hows about you take the fun home with you?”

“What’s that then?” Albus frowned. “How d’you mean?”

Anthony glanced over Albus’ shoulder at Scorpius. Who looked put out. “Shake my hand.” He held out his right hand.

“Er…” Albus reached out to take it. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt something inside Anthony’s palm. He took whatever it was secretly and stuck it in his pocket. “What was that?”

“Fun,” Anthony explained vaguely. “About half an hour before you get home, stick it under your tongue.”

Albus nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Gotcha. Thanks.”

“No problem. Enjoy.” Anthony winked once more before dashing back outside.

“What was that?” Scorpius appeared suddenly behind Albus.

“He just wanted to know why I wasn’t out having fun with them,” Albus explained away. “I told him I didn’t have a babysitter.”

“Did you tell him why you need a babysitter?” Scorpius asked nervously.

“No. Not important.” Albus looked around for his father, spotting him by the drinks table. “Dad!” He picked his way through the crowds to meet him. “When are we going home?”

Harry shrugged tiredly. “Twenty minutes? I just wanted to make an appearance. Why?”

Albus smiled internally. “Because I have to use the loo and I was wondering if I needed someone to accompany me.”

Harry looked at Scorpius, then shook his head. “Just go. Check back with me when you’re done.”

Albus privately rolled his eyes. “Alright.” He jogged off in the direction of the loo, which he’d spotted earlier.

Scorpius followed him. “You’re only going to be at this party for 20 more minutes?”

“That’s what he said.” Albus shrugged as they approached the loo. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Scorpius said, sounding jealous. “Really nice. I don’t want to be here without you.”

Albus slipped into the loo, shutting the door between them. “Sorry, mate.” He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of tinfoil. He unwrapped it to find a square of paper with a rainbow dark mark printed on it. Interesting. Albus put the paper under his tongue and sat down on the lid of the toilet to let it dissolve. It didn’t taste like anything, just paper and ink. He closed his eyes and smiled. This was going to be a really good night.

After the paper was mostly mush, he swallowed it and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands carefully, lest any of the chemicals on the paper and tinfoil rubbed off onto someone else. Unlikely, but possible.

He left the loo to find Scorpius waiting outside for him. “Can I come home with you?” Scorpius asked.

Albus balked. “Er…” He had no good reason to say no. “Well, aren’t you supposed to stay and mingle?”

“Please, Albus? I don’t want to be here.”

Albus nodded, wracking his brain for any excuse. “Ask my dad. And yours.” He started walking back towards the party, hoping against hope that one of them would say no.

“Sure,” Harry waved them away. “Go get your brother, tell him we’re leaving soon.”

Albus silently cursed. “Alright. We’ll just go ask Mr. Malfoy, then. Alright?”

“Yes, yes,” Harry said distractedly as a ministry official approached him.

Mr. Malfoy was on the other side of the room, chatting with some rich executive or another. Scorpius darted over on awkward feet to tug insistently at his father’s sleeve. “Can I go home with the Potters?”

Mr. Malfoy waved him away.

“Dad, can I go home with the Potters?” Scorpius asked again.

“Very well, just leave me alone for now,” Mr. Malfoy said, annoyed.

Albus’ shoulders rounded with disappointment. How was this going to work? Could he keep himself looking normal enough that Scorpius wouldn’t notice? This was going to be a catastrophe.

“Let’s go find your brother.” Scorpius bounced off happily.

Albus shuffled after him, panic in his chest. “Alright…” Maybe he should tell James what was happening. He’d know what to do.

Thankfully, they didn’t have to search for him long because James found them. “Hallo. Ready to leave yet?”

“We were just looking for you,” Scorpius grinned. “I’m coming home with you guys tonight.”

“Alright.” James smiled then frowned at Albus’ expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?” Albus snapped out of it. “Oh. Oh, nothing. Just not feeling very good.” Oh,  _ that  _ was a good excuse. He should have used it earlier. “Are you sure you want to come over, mate? I’m really not feeling well.”

“That’s okay, I know it’s not contagious. Just withdrawal, right?”

Right… “Right.” Albus sighed internally. “Alright, then.”

When it was finally time to go, Albus was in a state of utter panic. He needed to calm down before it kicked in, that was vitally important. But he also knew there was real danger to Scorpius being around when he was high. It was going to be next to impossible to conceal.

“Let’s go.” Harry ushered them all out the front door.

“So soon?” Ginny asked. “We’ve practically just arrived.”

“You want to stay?” Harry looked at her, surprised.

“No, not at all. Let’s go. Goodnight, everyone.” Ginny looked between her sons and Scorpius before taking Harry’s hand and disapparating on the spot. James followed shortly after.

Albus took a shaky breath. “To my room, then.”

Scorpius nodded and the two of them disapparated.

 

*******

 

They arrived in Albus’ room, nearly on top of each other. “Whoa!” Scorpius exclaimed as he struggled to find his balance. “Sorry about that.”

Albus was looking away nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Scorpius asked, concerned. Had something happened? Had Scorpius accidentally done something wrong?

“I… Nothing.” Albus shook his head. “Just not feeling my best. Might nip off early, actually.”

“I don’t mind,” Scorpius said cheerfully. “I’m just happy to be away from that party.”

“Right.” Albus nodded, still looking anxious. “I think I have some of your clothes in my dresser, just look around and check. I’ll be in the shower.”

“Alright.” Scorpius made his way across the small room to Albus’ dresser, and searched through it. Indeed, two t-shirts and a pair of soft trousers were in the drawers. He really did visit frequently. He dressed himself as the shower ran in the background.

Albus took a long time in the shower. Much longer than he usually did. Scorpius blushed, realizing it was probably odd that he knew how long Albus stayed in the shower.

Eventually, he had to say something. “Oi, you about done?”

Albus gasped. “Oh! Yeah.” The water turned off, and Albus walked out a moment later in pajamas, eyes cast to the ground. “Sorry. Did you want to go?”

“No, it’s fine, I shower in the morning. Just wondering why you were taking so long.”

Albus nodded slowly for a very long time.

“Are… are you okay?” Scorpius asked, concerned.

Albus stopped nodding. “Yeah. Going to bed, I think.” He shuffled across the room and flopped down in bed.

Scorpius sat down next to him. They typically slept in the same bed when he stayed over. “You sure?”

“Am I sure of what?” Albus blinked at him blearily.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Albus stared for a long moment before he responded. “Yeah. Yeah. All good.”

Scorpius analyzed him, thinking deeply. Clearly something was wrong, but would it be alright to ask further questions? Albus had already twice insisted he was fine. Still, learning what he’d learned tonight about Albus’ drug issues, it seemed like a good idea to press the issue.

“Albus. You can tell me what’s going on. Are you having withdrawal symptoms?” He reached out to touch Albus’ forehead, like that might tell him something.

Albus closed his eyes and sighed at the touch.

“You don’t have a fever.” Scorpius tried to pull his hand away, but Albus reached out to grab it.

“Why are you holding my hand?” Albus asked.

“You took my hand.” Scorpius gently pulled away. “Alright, something’s wrong. Tell me.”

Albus shook his head, looking sad. “I can’t tell you.”

Scorpius looked at the door and flicked his wand to lock it. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Albus opened his mouth and stared up at Scorpius, expression odd. “I…” He sighed.

“Yes?”

Albus shook his head. “I’m in love with you.”

Scorpius froze, thoughts halted. “Er… What?”

“I’m in love with you,” Albus repeated. “So deeply in love with you.”

That’s when Scorpius noticed his pupils. “You’re high.”

“Not yet. Not really.” Albus sat up in bed. “I will be.”

“When did you do drugs?” Scorpius wracked his brain, trying to think of a time Albus was alone.

“In the bathroom. But did you hear me? I just told you I love you.” He was looking at Scorpius earnestly, not a shred of fear in his eyes.

“Yes, I heard you. But you’re high, so…”

“So what?” Albus shrugged. “Doesn’t change how I feel.”

“Isn’t the whole point that it changes how you feel?” Scorpius reminded him.

“Well, yeah. But drugs can’t make you fall in love with somebody.” Albus scooted closer.

More than anything, the lack of fear is what concerned Scorpius. “Are you not nervous to say this? Aren’t you worried about what I’m going to say back to you?”

Albus frowned. “I suppose so. Or at least, I should be. Huh. Maybe I am high.” He looked down at his hands. “Oh, wow.”

“What?”

Albus looked back up at Scorpius. “You’re beautiful.”

“What did you take?” Scorpius squirmed, uncomfortable with Albus’ stare.

Albus didn’t answer. He just kept staring, his blown pupils fixated on Scorpius’.

“Albus.”

“What?”

“What did you take?”

“I want to just stare at you all night.” Albus sighed, absolute love in his expression.

_ “What did you take?”  _ Scorpius was about to smack him across the face if that’s what it took.

“LSD.” Albus continued staring. “Can I touch you?”

“No.” Scorpius crossed his arms, trying not to panic. “Is… is that bad? Will you overdose?”

Albus paused, then burst out laughing. “You’re so cute.”

“Albus!” Scorpius’ eyes widened in surprise. “Calm down. I want to know. Are you safe right now?”

“Of course!” Albus giggled. “I’m better than safe. I’m tripping on lucy.”

“Lucy?”

“Slang.” Albus blinked slowly, smile wide and crazy. “Merlin, I love you.” He scooted even closer. “I want to try something with you.”

“No.” Scorpius moved away. “You should lie down.”

“Dance with me.”

“You must be joking.” Scorpius stood and backed away, frightened. His heart beat rapidly in his throat, and his hands were trembling. “This is everything my grandfather warned me about.” He put his hand over his heart, trying to calm down.

“What, homosexuality?”

“Yes!” Scorpius gasped. “And drugs. And you.”

Albus smirked. “So rebel. Your grandfather sucks anyway, come rebel with me.” He stood and walked over to Scorpius, cornering him. “I’m sure you…” His eyes widened suddenly, and he gasped. “Ahh…”

“What?” Scorpius asked, mind racing a mile a minute. “What’s happening?”

“Good…” Albus whispered. “I’m… good…” He blinked. “I  _ am  _ good. And so are you. We’re- everything about us is just so  _ good.  _ It’s… amazing. Good. Good news.”

“Are you okay?” Scorpius reached out to touch his shoulder nervously.

“Man, everything is just a  _ gradient,  _ huh?” He reached out to feel Scorpius’ shirt. “Does everything feel wet to you?” He nodded slowly. “I think… Because I can feel the subtle changes in everything it all feels fluid. Wet. Oh boy.” He exhaled slowly. “It just kicked in.”

“Oh.” Scorpius swallowed around a lump in his throat. “Are you okay?”

“I’m amazing. I love you.” He wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ waist and held him tight. “Oh man, I love you so much. It’s good to be near you.”

Scorpius hesitated, then hugged him back awkwardly. “I… Albus, this is weird.”

“Is it?” Albus pulled away, looking distraught. “Oh no.” He blinked rapidly, like he might actually cry. “You don’t love me.”

“That’s not…” Scorpius huffed. “This is a lot.”

Albus sat down on the floor, legs splayed like a child. “I have so much  _ feeling  _ for you. It eats me up. And I really want you to feel the same way, and I think you  _ could  _ feel the same way if you tried. What’s so great about Rose anyway? She’s mean to us. Bad vibes, man. What’s so great about girls? They’re shaped weird, aren’t they? They bulge out where they shouldn’t, it’s odd. Like they were built wrong. But not you. You’re shaped perfect.”

Scorpius had to close his eyes in an attempt to hide from the humiliation he felt. It didn’t help much. “Will you remember this in the morning?”

“For sure, I’ll remember everything.”

“Stand up.” Scorpius held out a hand to help him.

Albus stood, pouting. “You think I’m too high to love.”

Scorpius debated whether or not to say anything. He shook his head and pulled Albus in for a hug. “Dance with me.”

Albus hugged him back tightly. “Okay.”

Scorpius flicked his wand at Albus’ radio and put on some music. They swayed gently, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Did I tell you I love you?” Albus asked.

“Many times.” Scorpius almost laughed. “You sure you’ll remember this?”

Albus shrugged. “I never know what I don’t remember. That’s the thing about things you forgot. You don’t remember you forgot them.”

They fell into contented silence, dancing slowly together for the rest of the song.

When it was over, reality came crashing back in. For Scorpius, at least. “I’m from a very conservative family, Albus.” He pulled away.

Albus nodded. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. So stuff like this… I’d be giving up everything.” He took another step away.

“Oh.” Albus still didn’t look like he understood.

“Do you see the consequences? They’re different for me than they are for you. What would happen to you if your family found out you were in love with me?”

“They know.” Albus shrugged. “I’ve told them.”

That threw Scorpius for a moment. “O-oh. Okay. Well, if I told my father…” He shuddered to think. “Or more importantly, my grandfather, I’d lose my entire family. My home. Possibly my life. If you think your family was disappointed to find out-”

“They weren’t. They’d already figured it out.”

Again, Scorpius was at a loss for words. “Your family is different from mine,” he finally choked out. “I can’t so easily say…”

“I love you?” Albus supplied.

“...Yeah.”

Albus nodded, looking like he understood. “Love is everything, man. Love is the most important thing- you know Buddhists believe in Metta- and love is all. You gotta spread it as widely as you can. You gotta embrace it. Run right into it. You gotta just…” He trailed off. “What was I talking about?”

“Love.”

“Right. I love you. I wanna try things with you that I’ve never done before.” He was staring at Scorpius with dazzling intensity.

“I…” Scorpius thought about it. Feelings like that… he’d never allowed himself to have them before. Now here he was facing Albus- his very best friend- and he didn’t know what he wanted. “It’s not that I don’t… I mean, I… I think we should talk about this when you’re sober, Albus.”

“But I’d so very much like to do this on acid.” Albus strode over to close the distance between them. “I want you to experience things.”

“What sorts of things?” Scorpius asked warily, looking behind himself to see if there was anymore room to back away. There was only the bed.

“I want you to feel what you want to feel. Don’t you think we’d be great together? Can’t you picture it?”

Scorpius swallowed roughly. He  _ could  _ picture it. In a perfect world, it sounded… nice. When he spoke, his voice was soft. “I can’t.”

“Look.” Albus stepped even closer, so that Scorpius could feel the heat radiating from his body. “I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, but let me do everything else?”

“Everything else?”

Albus tilted his chin forwards so their noses were almost touching. “I want to almost touch you.” He leaned in so their lips were a breath apart. “Everything else.”

Scorpius couldn’t breathe. “What if…”

“What if what? The door is locked. My parents are off to bed. Your parents are far away. Nobody will know.”

_ “I’ll  _ know,” Scorpius whispered. “I can’t…” His heart thrummed in his chest, wild like a drum.

“We’re not doing anything wrong,” Albus reasoned. “I’m not touching you. Your first kiss can still be a girl. It can still be Rose. Just let me get close and imagine.”

They stood like that, not quite kissing, feeling each other’s presence. Scorpius could scarcely think, he was so overwhelmed by emotion in that moment. A deep longing filled him up where he tried to shove it down. He didn’t want that life. He didn’t want Albus that way. He didn’t want to give up his family and community just like that. He couldn’t. He had to fight it.

It was difficult with Albus standing there so close, their breaths intertwining. Albus lifted his hand to not-quite touch Scorpius’ chest. Their breathing hitched.

“Albus,” Scorpius warned.

“It’s okay,” Albus whispered. “Let’s get in bed.”

“I…”

“We have to sleep at some point, don’t we?” Albus smiled and pulled away. His dark eyes only showed a thin rim of green as he sat down on the bed.

Warily, Scorpius sat down next to him. Hesitantly, they both laid down in their usual spots, facing each other.

Albus scooted a little closer so that once again they could feel each other’s heat. “Take off your shirt.”

Scorpius almost choked. “What?!”

“I just want to look at you,” Albus gazed at him pleadingly. “I bet you look amazing right now. Alabaster, swirling with LSD.”

Scorpius shuddered.

“I’ll do it first.” Albus sat up briefly and pulled off his shirt.

Scorpius tried not to look at first. He really did. But the temptation was too strong, and his eyes traveled downward, away from Albus’ wild eyes.

His skin was so pale it shone. He was overly thin, hopefully a result of genetics rather than drugs, and he had a light dusting of freckles on each shoulder. Scorpius knew this, of course. He’d seen Albus shirtless before. But never like this. Never in this sort of context. It made everything different.

Impulsively, he reached out as if to touch, but stopped short, remembering their rule. No touching. With a rush, he felt heat pool between his legs. “Albus, I-”

“Shh, it’s okay. Your turn.”

Hesitantly, Scorpius removed his own shirt.

Albus sighed. “Merlin, you’re beautiful.” He reached out to not-quite touch.

And there they lay, not touching each other, shirtless in bed.

Scorpius’ head felt like it might explode. “I… I really…” He pressed his legs together, desperate for pressure. “I think I…”

Albus scanned Scorpius’ face. “Okay.” He moved his hand away from Scorpius’ chest to right between his thighs, so close Scorpius could swear he felt something.

He was getting hard. So was Albus, it seemed, as they visually took each other in.

This shouldn’t be happening. He wasn’t supposed to be this way. He was supposed to marry a girl, ideally a pureblood girl. Not that he particularly cared about such things, but it would make for an easier life for sure.

Still, he couldn’t deny the reactions of his body. He squirmed, trying to find some relief from the growing ache between his legs. Nothing helped.

Albus moved away and quickly pulled off his trousers.

“Albus-” Scorpius held out a hand to stop him.

“You turn me on,” he gasped, laying back down once declothed. “So bad.” His pants were tented, straining against his erection. “I’m going to cum from looking at you.”

Scorpius whimpered. “That’s so…”

Albus leaned in so they were almost kissing. “I love you so much.”

Scorpius wanted to say it back. Badly. “I…”

“Don’t say it.” Albus’ voice was strained. He closed his eyes and exhaled roughly. “Just feel it.” He pulled off his underpants, letting his cock spring free. “I’m close.”

“You’re-” Scorpius flushed deeply.

Albus laughed softly. “So cute. I fucking love you.” He ran his hands through the air between Scorpius’ thighs. “Take your trousers off.”

Wordlessly, Scorpius did as he was told, a trance coming over him. If this was happening, he might as well embrace it. It didn’t count anyway, did it? They weren’t touching. He took off his pants as well and lay there gasping. He felt so good all over, how was this possible?

Albus groaned as he inched as close as possible into Scorpius’ personal space. “You look so good.” He rocked his hips in the air, so strangely lewd that Scorpius’ heart jumped into his throat and tingles shot down his body to his groin.

“I’m gonna cum.” Albus moaned, raking his hands through the air over Scorpius’ body

Scorpius felt it too. The raw sensuality of the moment- they didn’t need to touch. He could feel himself building out of nothing. His cock was weeping, and the warmth of Albus’ body heat near his was enough to send him over the edge.

They came together, hands almost on each other’s bodys. “I love you,” Scorpius choked out as the climax hit him.

Albus didn’t seem to hear. He was panting heavily, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. “I’m riding this wave to Amsterdam.” He flopped back in bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Are you okay?” Scorpius looked at him, concerned.

“So much… good… in the world.” His eyes were flicking back and forth, looking at something Scorpius couldn’t see. “So much love and understanding.”

Scorpius nodded, not getting it. “Okay. I’m going to… clean up.” Looking away from the mess, he cast a quick cleaning charm and put all his clothes back on.

“Life is a trip, I think I can see infinity.” Albus babbled from the bed.

“Did you break your brain?” Scorpius almost smiled as he sat perched on the edge, thinking deeply.

That had been… amazing. Like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Maybe he should reconsider what his priorities were. Maybe. Maybe he’d think about it tomorrow. For now, he needed to take care of Albus, who was still muttering incoherently behind him.

What must drugs be like? Scorpius had never done anything more than drink champagne and some firewhiskey at parties where he’d been required to. Albus looked like nothing in his head was working properly. Like every neuron was disconnected from its neighbor, and things were spinning out rapidly. What must insanity be like?

Scorpius didn’t want to find out. He’d rather help Albus get clean. If that was possible.

Sighing, he curled up under the blanket and closed his eyes. The party at the Nott’s house must still be going on. His father was still there. He had no idea the strange sort of night Scorpius had had.

And he never would. This all was a secret Scorpius would take to his grave. He’d never tell his future wife, never tell his father.

It was better that way.


	4. Nitrous

Scorpius was sitting in the gardens, thinking. He had a few books from one of his libraries at his side, but they lay unopened. He was too inside of his own head to bother with reading. Life was troubling, and he had many questions he wasn’t certain he wanted the answers to.

“Are you alright?” His father walked out into the garden to stand over him.

Scorpius debated whether he should say anything. How much was advice from his father really worth? “When you married Mum,” he began carefully. “Was it important to you that she was from a good family?”

“Why do you ask?” Draco looked at him suspiciously. “Are you worried about something?”

“No,” Scorpius lied. “Just…”

“There are many things to consider when picking a wife. Not only love, but practicality. I did love your mother, but it certainly was useful that she was from a good family. I probably wouldn’t have met her otherwise.” Draco sat down next to him. “Are you worried about Rose Granger-Weasley’s heritage?”

“No.” Scorpius wasn’t sure how to really broach the subject.

“Because with the right persuasion I could convince your grandfather to accepting her. Her family are prominent people in society.” He smiled like he was helping.

“I’m not worried about Rose,” Scorpius said softly. “Just wondering… what if I picked someone Grandfather would absolutely not approve of? Someone you could never argue him into accepting?”

“Do you have a particular girl in mind?” Draco asked, frowning.

“No,” Scorpius covered quickly. “Just… anxious, I suppose.”

Draco was quiet for a long moment before he spoke. “You know, I’m a bit surprised at you.”

“Are you?” Scorpius looked up at his father. “Why?”

“Your mother raised you to be accepting of people of all backgrounds. I would have thought you’d have no anxieties about rebelling against your grandfather.”

Scorpius fell silent.

“Well?” Draco pressed.

“It’s not Grandfather I’m worried about.”

“Oh.” Draco frowned deeper. “I see.” He opened his mouth a few times, like he wasn’t sure what to say. “You know I’d be okay even if you married a Muggle.”

“Yeah.” Scorpius looked back at the ground, not feeling comforted at all. “But ideally, I should marry a Pureblood witch from a good family. Right? That’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“If you don’t want to cause family drama, that’s certainly the thing to do. But you aren’t bound to that. You aren’t bound to anything.”

Scorpius wanted to cry. “Would you still love me? No matter what?”

“Is there something you need to say?” Draco’s expression turned from confused to dark. “What’s going on?”

Scorpius shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He stood and gathered his books. “I have some owls to send.” It had been stupid of him to bring it up. He needed a backup plan, in case anything went wrong. He couldn’t simply go blurting things out and hope for the best. That would be foolish. He needed to make sure he had somewhere to go.

“Scorpius, look at me.” Draco stood too, blocking his son’s entry to their home. “What’s wrong?”

Scorpius thought about it. He really wanted to say it, he hated keeping secrets. Still- “Okay, but I need to send an owl first. I need to do this in the right order.” His hands were shaking as he dodged his father and made his way to the owlery. He sat down to write a letter.

 

_ Dear Albus, _

 

_ I know you said it didn’t count, but it counted to me. I don’t think I can turn around anymore, or hide who I am. I’m going to tell my father. If things go south, could I stay with you? If that’s weird, I understand. I think I love you too. Please respond quickly. _

 

_ -Scorpius _

 

He tied the letter to an owl’s leg and sent it off. Sighing, he marched off to his room to await the owl’s return.

A bit over three hours later there was a scratching on his window. Scorpius flung it open to allow the owl inside. Attached to its leg was a letter.

 

_ Scorpius, _

 

_ Yeah, mate. Stay with me. I’m still fucking tripping, it’s been over twelve hours Merlin’s pants. Does my writing look like ants to you? Marching across the page… I think I should light candles, lights are so important. Anyway, I was just thinking about you. Probably because you sent me a letter. I guess that’s why I’m writing right now. In response to you. Fuck me, I’m tripping balls. When will this end? My brain feels battered. Like someone put it in the blender. Mm, smoothies… I’m going to ask Mum to make me a smoothie. Come on over, you can have one too. What was I writing about? Sorry I had to read over the note again. Yes, you can stay with me. As long as you want. Damn it, this letter is all over the place. I’m too tripped out to write another one, so oh well. I love you. _

 

_ -Albus _

 

His handwriting was terrible. Worse than it usually was. He must really be drugged. Scorpius folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket. He took a deep breath. Time to talk to his father.

Draco was in the sitting room, reading a newspaper. He looked up when Scorpius entered the room. “Well? Come to tell me what you were so worked up about this morning?”

Scorpius nodded and Draco put down the paper. His heart was beating like a hummingbird’s in his throat. Maybe he shouldn't say it. Maybe he should just pretend like nothing had ever happened and move on with his life.

“Dad, I’m in love with Albus.”

A deafening silence fell over the room. Draco looked like the world had collapsed around him.

“Are you sure?”

Scorpius looked at his feet. “Y-yeah. I’m sure.”

“And does he feel the same way?”

“Yes.” Scorpius closed his eyes, ashamed of himself.

“I understand the severity of what you were trying to say this morning, now.” Draco looked away darkly. “This is a difficult situation.”

“Yeah.” Scorpius couldn’t bring himself to look up. “What do I do?”

Draco looked lost. “Is there anything that can be done for you?”

“What do you mean?” Scorpius looked up hesitantly.

“I mean… Do you need to see a therapist? Can we fix this?”

“Fix…” Scorpius looked away again, hurt. “I don’t think so.”

“You’re not even willing to try?” Draco stood, pleading with him. “You never know what might work.” He picked up a quill from a small table. “I know the address of a psychologist I went to school with. She’s from a good family, she’ll know what to do. I’ll send her a letter.”

“I don’t want to go to therapy, Dad.” Scorpius backed away. “I’m fine. This is healthy.”

“You’d be giving up everything, are you prepared to do that?” Draco looked at him seriously. “This is one thing that won’t go down easy.”

“Do I have to give everything up?” Scorpius begged. “Are you going to make me make that choice?”

“It’s not ultimately up to me.” Draco’s frown was severe. “It’s up to your grandfather.”

Terror chilled Scorpius to the bone. “I’ll leave. I’ll go away.”

“You don’t have to do that. We can help you.”

“I don’t want to be helped!” Scorpius backed away. “I just want…”

“What, acceptance? You won’t find that here for something like this. It’s asking too much. Besides, what do you plan to do? Marry him?”

“I don’t know!” Scorpius cried. “I don’t know anything!”

“I suggest you don’t tell your grandfather a word.” Draco rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Let this blow over.”

“Blow over- Dad, what if I  _ do  _ marry him? What then?” Scorpius tried to keep his voice calm, but he was at the breaking point.

“We can get you help.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ help!” Scorpius turned towards the door. “I’m going to stay at Albus’ for a few days.”

“Scorpius-”

“No! There’s nothing you can do.” He stopped walking, feeling bad. “There’s nothing you could have done, Dad.”

He left, heading up to his room to pack his things. Surprisingly, he didn't cry. He felt calm. Like he’d done the right thing. He packed a bag full of overnight stuff and swung it over his shoulder. He strode back down the steps, shoulders held high. He’d go to Albus’. Everything would be alright there.

He disapparated from the front garden to the street before number 12. The houses slid apart, revealing Albus’ front door.

He knocked.

Lily opened it a moment later, looking annoyed. “Hello.”

“Hello. Er- I was invited.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Of course you were. ALBUS!” She shouted into the house. “Scorpius is here!”

Albus stumbled forwards to the door. “Hullo. What a nice surprise.”

“I told you I might be-”

“Oh!” Albus slapped himself on the forehead. “I’d forgotten. Right, I knew you were coming over, I wrote a letter. I wrote a letter, Lils,” he informed his sister smugly. “I have it together.”

“Clearly.” She looked conspiratorially at Scorpius. “He’s trying to hide the fact that he’s drugged from our parents. They said he has to go to Teddy’s if he’s found out.”

“I said I don’t mind Teddy’s.” Albus grinned. “But I don’t want them to fight, so… let’s head up to my room, shall we?”

“Okay.” Scorpius swallowed around a lump in his throat. The second he crossed the Potter’s threshold, everything felt really real.

“How you doing, mate?” Albus asked as they walked up the stairs.

“I just ran away from home,” Scorpius said dully. “Because I’m…” he couldn’t say it. It was too much, too soon.

“What, queer?”

Scorpius winced. “Yeah.”

“It’s all good here. My parents don’t mind,” Albus said jovially. “I’d shout it from the rooftop if I wasn’t so fucking melted. My parents will see through me in an instant.” He walked into his room and shut the door once Scorpius was inside. “So… Can I kiss you now?”

That threw Scorpius for a second. “Erm…”

“We’ve already cum together.”

“Yes, but…” Scorpius couldn’t exactly argue with that. “Let’s sit down and talk for a moment first.”

“ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!” Harry’s voice cut through the house. “GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!”

Albus went pale. “Oh no.”

Scorpius looked nervously at the door. “Maybe he doesn’t know?”

“He will.” Albus looked at his hands. “This must have been at least 600 micrograms, I’m still riding the downswing.” He stood up shakily. “I’d better go. You stay here.”

Scorpius nodded, grateful. “Good luck.”

Albus nodded, colour still drained from his cheeks. “Don’t unpack, we may have to leave.”

“I’ll put some of your clothes in your bag.” Scorpius stood up to busy himself with that.

“Thanks mate.” Albus took a shaking breath as he headed for the door. “Coming, Dad!” He closed the door behind him and the room fell silent.

The silence didn’t last for long. Scorpius had barely put one shirt in Albus’ travel bag before the shouting began.

“You promised you wouldn’t pull this shit anymore!”

“I didn’t! Dad! I didn’t!”

“Don’t you fucking lie to me, I can see it in your eyes! Is it him? Are you doing this with Scorpius?”

“No! I swear, Dad, he’s not involved!”

“That’s shit and you know it! I knew he wasn’t good for you!”

“Dad, I promise he’s-”

“Your promises mean nothing! I’m contacting Teddy.”

“No!”

“This was the deal we made, Albus! One more fuck up and you can’t stay here anymore! You’re an adult, or so you seem to think, figure it out for yourself!”

Scorpius’ blood ran cold. He packed Albus’ bag quickly as the fighting ended with Albus storming up the stairs back to his room. Tears in his eyes, he slammed the door behind himself and punched the wall with all his might, leaving a dent.

“Fuck!” He cradled his hand, gasping. “Fuck my fucking life!”

Scorpius wasn’t sure what to say, so he backed away slowly, trying to give Albus some space. “I’ll… go pack your toothbrush.”

Albus sobbed, falling forwards onto his hands and knees. He heaved, clutching his stomach as tears streamed down his face.

“Alright…” Scorpius scurried off into the bathroom to pack. Things were not going great so far today. It was barely noon and he’d already been kicked out of two houses. He stuck Albus’ toothbrush and a couple other things into his backpack and sat down heavily on the toilet lid. Things were beginning to hit him hard. This must be what adulthood is.

“Let’s go!” Albus shouted from the bedroom.

“Okay!” Scorpius leapt up and scrambled to meet him.

Albus was on his feet again, looking absolutely wrecked. He held out his hand. “I have a place I need to stop first.”

“Okay.” Scorpius took his hand, and they disapparated.

They appeared in front of a sketchy looking shop in Knockturn Alley. Albus held up a finger for Scopius to wait outside and strode in confidently. He returned not five minutes later with a black bag on his arm and a small smile on his face. “Alright.” He held out his arm to Scorpius again. “Let’s go to Teddy’s.”

“What’s that?” Scorpius nodded at the suspicious bag.

“A welcoming present.” Albus shrugged. “You’ll see.”

Apprehensive but with no other options, Scorpius took Albus’ hand. They apparated right to Teddy’s front door, a small flat with a broken-looking doorbell. Albus rang it anyway.

It was a long moment before Teddy opened the door. “Albus. Malfoy.” His bloodshot eyes scanned the two boys up and down. “Your dad told me you’d be here.”

“Fuck my dad.” Albus shoved past Teddy into the flat. “We won’t be here long, I plan to leave as soon as possible.”

Scorpius, who was still carrying both their luggage, waited to be invited in. He followed Teddy inside and set their bags carefully in the corner.

“I brought you a present, Ted.” Albus set his black bag on the small table in front of the couch.

“Did you now?” Teddy peered inside. “Fuck that.” He laughed. “This is a present for you.”

“What is it?” Scorpius asked curiously.

“Our little Al’s favorite treat,” Teddy said, flopping down in a chair. “Nitrous.”

Scorpius didn’t understand. “What’s that?”

“More drugs.” Teddy gestured at the couch, and Scorpius sat. “Shitty drugs.”

“Oh.” Scorpius looked at the bag nervously.

“It’s not shitty drugs, it’s  _ excellent  _ drugs.” Albus sat down on the couch next to Scorpius and put his arm around his shoulders. “You have no taste.”

_ “You  _ have no standards,” Teddy retorted. “I’m not doing whippets with you.”

Albus shrugged. “Scorpius?”

Scorpius’ eyes widened. “N-no. Thanks.”

Albus shrugged again, diggin into the bag. A box of silver bullet-looking things, a cylindrical object Scorpius couldn’t identify, and a few balloons. Albus grinned. “See you in a few.”

 

*******

 

_ Crack! _

The snap of a nitrous canister filled the room, and Albus’ muscles relaxed, knowing what was coming next. He filled the balloon and brought the end to his lips, inhaling as deeply as he possibly could. He exhaled back into the balloon and held the end tightly as the universe vibrated around him. He took a couple deep breaths and inhaled again, letting the secondary wind whip his lungs. He exhaled, and the world spun out of focus. His vision blacked out, and he collapsed back into the couch, unable to sit upright.

A few moments later, it wore off and he sat up, blinking at Teddy’s amused and Scorpius’ concerned faces. “Whippets!” he whooped. “Good stuff!”

“That’s so bad for your brain.” Teddy shook his head, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “Alright, set me up.”

Albus burst out laughing. “Yes! Teddy!” He filled another balloon and passed it across the table.

Teddy took it and exhaled as much as possible, making room in his lungs for the nitrous. He sucked the balloon empty in one breath, and held it in his lungs until it seemed to smack him across the head, knocking him back into his chair where he exhaled.

Scorpius seemed nervous. “What does it do?”

Albus thought about it. “You know when you stand up too fast and you almost black out for a second?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s like that.”

Scorpius frowned. “That doesn’t sound very fun.”

“Oh, trust me, it is.” Albus filled another balloon and offered it to Scorpius. “Wanna try?”

Scorpius shook his head.

“Come on, it only lasts a minute.”

He hesitated, and Albus took that opportunity to shove the balloon into his hands. “Just exhale, then suck in. Hold it in your lungs for as long as possible, then exhale.”

Scorpius twitched nervously before slowly bringing the balloon to his mouth. He followed Albus’ instructions, holding the nitrous in his lungs as long as possible. When he exhaled, his eyes went wide. “Oh!” He giggled. “That’s funny…”

“Yeah!” Albus set up another for himself. “Good stuff.” He sucked in and spun out. When he came to, Scorpius was leaning against him, eyes closed.

“I feel…”

“Good, right?” Albus curled up with him. “It’s good.”

“I’ve never done drugs before,” Scorpius said softly. “I see why you like it.”

“Do you want another?” Albus asked, stretching the balloon around the cracker.

Scorpius shook his head. “No. I don’t want to get addicted.”

“You won’t get addicted. It’s non-addictive.” Albus thought about it. “I don’t think I’ve ever done addictive drugs.”

“And yet you’re a drug addict,” Teddy said, leaning back in his chair. “How about that, Al?”

“I’m a  _ hobbyist,”  _ Albus corrected. “Not an addict.”

Teddy snorted. “You couldn’t last a day.”

“You think?” Albus challenged as he cracked another nitrous canister.

“You overdosed on molly, and when your parents tried to help you you did lucy. So when they kicked you out of the house, you did nitrous. I’d call that addiction.”

Albus inhaled the balloon, letting the high hit him. “I’m… fine…” he slurred. “Not an addict.”

“As you black out,” Teddy’s voice sounded odd through the whippets. “You’re a fuck up, Al. Deal with it.”

“Are you here to shame me?” Albus struggled to keep his eyes open, angry. “You’re the one we caught fucked up on heroin in the bathroom last Christmas, Ted!”

“I was a fuck up too.” Teddy shrugged. “But I got clean and I’m working again now. You could do the same.” He frowned. “And at least your parents trust me enough to send you here.”

“They don’t trust you, they just know you’re a medical man. They’re taking advantage of you.” Albus scowled. “They just think I’m less likely to die here.”

“That’s wise of them,” Teddy replied, nonplussed. “The amount of times I’ve saved your drugged up arse from near death-”

“Three times at most.”

“Too many times, still!” Teddy swiped the cracker from Albus’ hands and set himself up another balloon. “I never had to stick my fingers down James’ throat. Never had to restrain Lily from scratching her eyes out.” He sucked the balloon down and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, so I’m the worst of us!” Albus snarled. “It’s normal for celebrity kids, isn’t it? Maybe I’m just a victim of circumstance.”

“Poor you,” Teddy spat as he exhaled. “Both of your  _ living  _ parents are so rich and famous.” He rolled his head around on his neck and handed Albus back the cracker. “You don’t see Scorpius overdosing on fucking ecstacy.”

Albus set up another balloon. “So maybe there’s just something broken in me, then. Is that what you want to hear? Why are we fighting?” He inhaled and rocketed towards the moon.

“Because your pupils are bigger than your eyes and that’s something I have to deal with now!” Teddy scowled at him. “You’re my problem. And you’ve brought along your boyfriend who you just peer pressured into doing drugs with you under my roof. What if that gets back to Draco Malfoy? I don’t have a death wish, unlike you Albus.”

Albus struggled to stay focussed as the multiple whippets began to fry his brain. “He’s your cousin, isn’t he? Can’t be too picky about family, can you?”

“Yeah, I can’t. I haven’t got much of one.” Teddy looked at Scorpius, who was trying to shrink into the couch. “Nothing against you, mate, you’re fine and welcome. Albus, on the other hand…”

“What, I’m not welcome?” Albus groaned as he tried to sit up and fell directly back into the couch. “Gonna kick us out? Seems  _ nobody _ wants us, Scorpius.”

Scorpius looked scared. “We- we can leave, I- I don’t want to be-”

“No, no, no.” Teddy shook his head. “You’re not leaving. I’m not making the two of you homeless just because Albus is a bit of a prick.”

Albus set up another balloon. “You’re the prick,” he shot back halfheartedly. He inhaled, feeling himself begin to drool.

“You’re a wreck,” Teddy said standing up. “I’m going to go make lunch.”

“Albus.” Scorpius shook his shoulder. “Come on, we should probably stop.”

Albus opened his eyes to meet Scorpius’. “Merlin, I love you.”

Scorpius didn’t seem to know what to do with that. “Er…”

“Can I kiss you now?” He leaned in, but Scorpius pulled back.

“I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Albus sat up, setting up another balloon. “Alright.”

Scorpius sighed. “Could you not… be high?”

“One more.” Albus cracked the canister and blew up the balloon. He inhaled, letting it take him away. “Fuck. You know what’s great about whippets? You don’t build a tolerance to them. They’re always good.”

“Albus.” Scorpius scooted closer to him.

“Yep. I’m here.” Albus shook his head clear. “What’s up?”

“Do you understand the severity of what’s just happened to me?” Scorpius looked at him seriously.

“Happened to me too, mate. We both got disowned today.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “No you didn't. You’re being punished with a few days to a week at your godbrother’s flat. Your parents will take you back if you apologize.” His eyes got dark. “But I don’t think I can go back. Ever. At least not while my grandfather is alive.”

“Heavy.” Albus laid back into the couch, thinking about that.

“But I care about you enough to do that.” Scorpius hesitantly put his hand on Albus’ shoulder. “I care about you a lot. I really think I’m in love with you.”

“I love you too.” Albus’ head was still spinning. “I wanna be with you.”

Scorpius nodded, closing his eyes. “I… I think I want that too.”

Albus was annoyed. “You  _ think?  _ Why is this such a big deal for you?”

Scorpius looked hurt. “I just told you. This is a big issue in my family. Rebelling would mean losing everything. But I’m willing to do that for you.”

“Wow.” Albus nodded. “Alright then.”

Scorpius huffed. “Don’t you appreciate the sacrifice I’m making?”

“I try not to take anything too seriously.”

“Well, that’s very inconsiderate of you!”

“Oi, why are we fighting?”

“We’re not!” Scorpius crossed his arms and scooted away. “We’re not.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “It’s gonna be fine, mate. It’s gonna work out in the end.”

“You don’t know that.” Scorpius sulked. “Who knows how this will go?”

Albus was quiet for a moment, thinking. “When’s the next party?”

“Why?”

“I think we should go.”

“What?”

“I think we should go together.”

_ “What?!” _

“Yeah. I think we should go as two adults, to show your dad we’re not going to take this lying down.”

“That’s ridiculous, Albus.” Scorpius shook his head. “We’ll be killed.”

“Maybe.” Albus shrugged. “But it might put a bit of pressure on your dad. And your grandfather. I think we should do it. Plus, I think it’d be funny.”

“I’m not going to put my life at risk for a joke.”

“It’s not a joke, it’s a… demonstration. Think of it as peaceful protest.”

Scorpius shook his head firmly. “No way.”

“Just think about it,” Albus pleaded. “Sleep on it. I think you’ll see how good an idea this is.”

Scorpius sighed. “Fine.”

Albus grinned and set up another balloon.

“Please stop doing that,” Scorpius whispered.

“Will you go to the party with me?” Albus asked, bringing the balloon to his mouth.

Scorpius hesitated. “I…”

“I won’t do any more whippets if you do.”

Scorpius shut his eyes, grimacing. “Fine.”

Albus let the nitrous out of the balloon. “Done.”

“Thank you.” Scorpius scooted closer to Albus. “It’s really bad for you.”

Albus shrugged.

Hesitantly, Scorpius reached out to brush Albus’ messy hair from his eyes. “I want you to be safe.” He hesitated before leaning in to brush Albus’ lips gently with his own.

Albus closed his eyes, letting the feeling take him over. “I love you more than drugs.”

Scorpius nodded, swallowing roughly. “Yeah. I hope so.”


End file.
